The beast within
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: When a young Natalie is forced to live with the father she no longer knows she is forced to see the truth of their family and it is something she could of never imagined. Be warned this is a supernatural Jolie fic, so if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read. Ive been missing Jolie so here is something I am messing around with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The room was undecorated and cold, she sat with her legs up on a bench as she leaned her head against the wall, this had to be by far the worst night ever in her teenage life.

_She had been awoken to alot of commotion and loud voices, at first she had thought she was dreaming but then she heard shouting, from her mother Roxy to be exact and now she had sat straight up in bed just as her bedroom door got swung open.._

_"what the hell" she yelled as she sat there and then the blaring light of a flashlight went into her eyes.._

_"we got another one over here" the man holding the flash light said as she used her hand to cover her face from the blinding light.."its gonna be ok" he said as he came over to her.._

So now she sat in this room, it didnt even have a tv or any sort of comfort device, it was just four walls and a table with some chairs and the bench across the room in which she sat on now.

Her mother had been arrested for drug trafficking, and now her fate was in this room until someone claimed her before the state did, and right about now she was praying for the state but the familiar male voice outside the door alerted her to another fate and she seriously wanted to die, not him, not her father..

"is my daughter in there" he barked out and she hung her head, this was just great, dear old dad to the rescue! The door opened in a hurry and she glanced up and there he was.."oh thank god your ok" he said as he came over and pulled her into his arms.."I came as soon as i heard" he said sympathetically as she stood there, unmoving, devoid of emotion for this man who was her father."let me look at you, no one hurt you, right?" he said as he looked her over and she finally had enough as she moved herself back..

"Im fine" she said as she stared at the ground at her converse sneakers..This is what she had dreaded the most and for the last four hours or so she had hoped he wouldnt come, i mean hell he barely came any other time but aparently he had a change of conscience now..

Natalie had been living with her mother, the woman in question, aka Roxy Balsam. She had lived with said mother for the last seventeen years, her parents had divorced when she was barely tall enough to walk.

The man who looking at her now with worried and confused eyes was her father, Clint Buchanan, he had remarried shortly after her parents divorced and he inherited two children from his new marriage to a woman named victoria, a boy and a girl, both of whom Natalie barely knew.

Her father used to visit regularly when she was younger, hell she remembered when she couldnt wait to see him, he would take her from the city and out into the country where she would spend what seemed like an endless summer, she would play with her step siblings and life almost seemed normal but then she was heading back to AC, back to the mother who was never around, back to the life that she had wanted to run from for so many years..

But as she got older her fathers trips became less and less and by the time she was thirteen the only time she spoke to him was over the phone and she just knew that he had wanted to erase her from his life, she was the child he never wanted to have, he had a new family now, a family that aparently meant more to him then she had ever did, even if his other children werent even of his gentic calling..

But here he stood now, he looked older than she had remembered him, his hair greying, his stature just as big, if not bigger and a look of concern on his face, she wasnt his little girl anymore, she was damn near eighteen soon and she was suppose to be spending her senior in high school with her friends, but that was about to change drastically..

"Roxy better hope i dont see her" he said angrily as he looked at her..Ok so Roxy wasnt the best mother in the world but she did what she could and hell atleast she didnt leave her like he had. So what if she was an alcoholic and weekend drug addict, that was her mother like it or not.."come on were going" he said as he turned from her..

"going? Where?" she finally spoke up as she looked at the man that she once called father..

He stopped and turned, looking at her he said.."home, in Pennsylvania"

Her eyes got wide as she stood there, she must of heard him wrong.."what? no... im graduating this year" she said in shock..

"and you still will be, but in lanview" he sighed as she tried to understand what he was saying.."Listen Natalie, i just drove almost four hours to get here" he began..

"Im not going to lanview" she said quickly as she looked at him and backed up..

"You have no choice, do you want to see what the state will do with you" he was pissed as he stood there but she didnt care, she wasnt about to go to pennsylvania with him, he was out of his mind..

"I dont care, im not going, my friends are here, my stuff" she said as she backed up more..

"You'll get new friends and you will get new stuff" he snapped at her..

"No" she said as tears began to fill her eyes as much as she tried to fight them, she was not going to leave her life here to live in some hickville out in the middle of no where..

"I am your father like it or not" he snapped at her as he walked over..

"dont touch me" she yelled at him but he grabbed her forearm and pulled her over to him..

"I am not like your mother and you will treat me with respect, understand" he said angrily at her, she had never ever been treated like this by anyone, not even her mother.."Now get your ass in the car, were leaving" he said as he pulled her along side of him and she was shocked, completely shocked..

Natalie sat quietly with tears in her eyes from the backseat as he mumbled about Roxy and something about wanting to kill her, and natalie couldnt help the silent tears that fell as she watched the city she grew up in, the city that she loved move past her and big building turned into green pastures, her life was officially over, she hadnt even gotten to say goodbye to her friends, she wanted to die..

She must of fallen asleep cause the next thing she heard was the sound of his voice from the front seat of the suv.."Natalie... sweetheart, were almost there" he began as her eyes opened some and she looked out the windows, it literally looked like farm country and the feeling she had when she had first fell asleep came back full blast, this wasnt a dream, this was a nightmare!

She thought about her bedroom and everything left behind, she thought about the look on her best friend Maria's face when she found out that she was indeed gone and then what about Billy, they had just begun dating, what would he think of her now, would she even see him again..

"You will love it here" he began as he looked at her through the rearview mirror..She couldnt stand the sight of him as she looked away and stared out the window.."things will get better i promise" he said softly and she couldnt see how, he had come in and torn her from the life she loved and now he was forcing her to live in this god forsaken place, she hated him, she hated him with everything she had in her!

He pulled up to a very large victorian style house, the last time she had been there she had been maybe six years old, it was like dejavu being there all over again as she stared out the window..

_It was right after her father had remarried a woman named Victoria, she had already had two children of her own, John who was two years older then her and Jessica who was nearly the same age._

_They had all been playing hide and seek in the back pasture and John was it. He was a scruffy looking boy, thin and with short brown hair, he had taught her how to skip rocks the other day on the lake and she liked him, he was alot nicer to her than Jessica was._

_But now she hid by a nearby tree that had a small hole in the side of it, just big enough for her to crawl into , she was sure this would be the best hiding spot ever and so she waited._

_The sound of crunching leaves made her tiny body fill with anticipation as she giggled a little but the next sound she heard filled her body with fear cause it was growling, loud growling mixed with the sound of some kind of animal, and now since she was only five at the time the best thing to do would of been to be quiet and wait it out but instead fear took over and she climbed from the inside of the tree and spun to run but instead she came face to face with a huge wolf's head, attatched to an even bigger body. The wolf had to be atleast four feet high and massive with black dark hair with white stripes and foam coming from its very large teeth and she screamed as loud as she could._

_The next thing she felt was being pushed to the ground as she flew back and once she got her wits about her she began to scramble to her feet and then she saw it, John was there and he was standing right in front of the large wolf, she heard a loud growl and then the anmal took off running as she stood there absolutely shakened as John spun and looked at her.._

_"You ok Natty" he asked with concern as he ran over to her and she shook her head with tears streaming down her face.."dont you worry Natty, i wont ever let anything bad happen to you" he said as he hugged her and she believed him, she honestly believed him.._

Natalie was snapped from her thoughts as the door opened and her father looked in.."were home" he said with a smile as she looked at him and he went to grab her bag and she grabbed it instead, he backed up out of the car so that she could get out..

The place looked the same as she remembered it all those years ago, the front door opened onto the large wrap around porch and she watched as Victoria stepped out and she smiled as she walked over. She definitley looked older but still just as beautiful as Natalie remembered her..

"Natalie, sweetheart look at how much you have grown" Victoria said as she came over and Natalie stood completley still as Victoria hugged her, this was all just to much for her right now.."Let me look at you" Victoria said as she pulled back..

"yeah were gonna have to do something about those clothes" her father began as Natalie looked at him..

"I like my clothes" Natalie said as she wraped her arms around her chest and stood there protectively..

Clint sighed heavily.."I need a drink" he said as he began to walk to the house..

Victoria looked back at her.."thats ok sweetie i like your clothes too, definitley stylish" she smiled softly and natalie fought the urge to smile back, she was suppose to hate it here and she was gonna make sure she did just that.

The house was absolutely magnificent inside, it resembled a museum with all antique furnishings, natalie hated to admit it but considering where she used to live this was like a hundred times better..

Victoria began to show her around as natalie kept quiet, it seemed no one else was home but them three and Natalie was grateful for that, she just wanted to be left alone even though part of her was wondering what Jessica and John had looked like now..

She remembered Jessica as a little girl with bright blonde hair, always dressed in designer dresses, she was a spoiled brat really and she whined alot and Natalie still never forgave her for the fight they had right after the game of hide and seek..

_She had gone back to the house with John after all of her crying was over and done with, she had gone to clean up before dinner and jessica had been in her room and she was holding a picture that Natalie had of her and her father.._

_"hey gimme that, thats mine" a small Natalie yelled out as she ran into the room but jessica moved her hand up high and held onto the picture.._

_"he's my daddy now you know" Jessica said with a nasty look at Natalie.._

_"he was my daddy first" she snapped back at the small girl.._

_"Your daddy doesnt even like you, that why he always makes you go back, he said your mom is nothing but a whore" Jessica said with a laugh and natalie had had it, she lunged at jessica, hitting and scratching her where she could as the two girls fought and then it happened, Jessica ripped the picture in half and threw it at Natalie as she ran out of the room crying and yelling for her dad.._

_Natalie had picked up the picture and held the two halves, the sound of her father entering the room made her look up.._

_"is it true, did you hit Jessica" he yelled at her and her eyes got wide, she wasnt use to her dad yelling at her.."Did you!?" he yelled.._

_"But..but she started it"Natalie said defensively.._

_"we are not animals in this house, we dont behave that way" he yelled at her and then grabbed her arm.._

_"but daddy" she began to cry as he pulled her into the hall where a crying Jessica stood, she put on some act as she cried uncontrollably..John stood by his door peering out at her as her father forced her to apologize.._

_"No i wont, i hate her... I hate her" Natalie yelled as she stood there and her fathers face got red.._

_"Thats it, your going back to your mother in the morning" he yelled as Natalie ran to her room crying as she slammed the door.. She hated how he always took Jessicas side, always.._

Natalie stood in the bedroom, her old bedroom that was now an newer version of what she remembered, her bed was a large canopy bed with a white sheer curtain around it, on the far side wall was a large dresser with an equally large mirror, seriously this room was sweet as hell and she tried to hide the smile of satisfaction from her face..

"take as much time as you need, i will finish up dinner" Victoria said as she left the room and Natalie finally smiled now as she looked around, this place was nice, like really nice, she quickly walked over to a door and opened it and much to her surprise it was her very own bathroom, she wanted to jump up and down with excitement but she didnt, this was a bad thing being here, she had to remember that. The only reason her father had come to get her is because he didnt want to tarnish his family name and Natalie knew that, all her and her mother ever were to him was embarassments and mistakes, natalie walked to the bed and sat on it as she felt the soft comforter..

The sound of a truck pulling up outside made her get up as she walked over to the large window and looked out, she watched as a long haired guy jumped out, he wore a tank top and faded blue jeans, she could make out some tattoos on his arms and then he glanced up at her window as he stopped walking and she quickly backed up and out of sight as her heart raced, who the hell was that? She peeked out the window again and he was gone, the truck was still there but he wasnt, she sighed as she walked back over to the mirror, well for now this would be home, like it or not..

The sound of knocking on her door made her jump as she stood there.."can i come in" an unfamiliar deep voice said as she stood there not moving and then the door opened and the same guy from outside was now standing her in door way. He looked even more amazing in person, the detail was breathtaking.. He had long dark hair that went past his shoulders, both arms had tattoos on them not to mention they were huge and muscular, the tank top and faded jeans were to die for as well as the black boots he wore.."Nat?" he said with his head cocked to the side and her eyes got a bit wide, how the hell did he know her name.."Holy shit it is you" he said with a grin as he came over to her and before she could protest he was lifting her and spinning her around as he gave her a big bear hug, to say she was completely confused would be an understatement.."You look so different" he said as he finally put her down and she looked at him with wide eyes, the recognition finally coming to her..

"John?" she said in shock as he grinned..

"in the flesh" he grinned and a smile came upon her face, holy shit this was John..

"Your big" she said in shock as she looked at him and he ran a large hand through his hair..

"I would hope so, id look kind of funny if i was still eight " he smirked.."i see your going for the goth look, very nice" He smiled and she blushed now..

Natalie fidgeted with her shirt some as she stood there.."I just like black" she said with a shake of her head..

"it looks good on you" he smiled as he stood there and then within seconds another person joined them, a tall very leggy blonde wearing a summer dress and a big smile..

"Nat?" she said with a grin..

"jessica" Natalie said in shock..Now she looked completely different..

"Oh my god it is you" Jessica said softly as she came over and surprisingly hugged her and natalie definitely wasnt expecting it as she looked at John who shrugged his massive shoulders.."You look amazing, and your hair, god i love it" jessica beamed and Natalie honestly felt like she was in the twilight zone or something..

"thanks" Natalie said nervously as she stood there..

"we'll catch up later" John said and then he was leaving as Jessica stood there..

"I cant belive your really here" jessica said with a smile..

"yeah um" Natalie began a bit uncomfortably..

"this is so cool i have missed not having you around" Jessica said again as she hugged her and Natalie stood shocked, was this the same girl who hated her when they were younger?.."Oh my gosh we have so much to catch up on" she said as she pulled back and looked at her..

"Ok" Natalie said quietly as she looked at the incredibly sweet looking girl, seriously this was Jess?

"come with me i have some people to introduce you to" Jessica said as she grabbed natalies hand and lead her across the hall and into another bedroom, there were three people in there, two guys and one girl and natalie nervously smiled, she never was good around people she didnt know.."Guys this is my step sister Natalie, Natalie this is Gigi, Cris and Brody" she said with a smile as she introduced them all..

"hey " Cris said with a smile, he had short cropped hair and wore a polo shirt and jeans, he looked like something out of an abercrombe ad..

"whats going on" Gigi said with a grin, she was equally dressed in black and her hair was completely multicolored, definitely someone Natalie could see herself hanging out with and then there was brody who was now holding hands with Jessica, apparently they were an item. He had a military cut hair do and wore a simple white button down shirt and black pants, he looked older then all of them..

"Nice to meet you" he said with a smile as Jessica kissed his cheek..

"well i have to go before my dad chews me a new one" Gigi said as she walked past natalie.."Later Nat"

"well wait up i will drive you home" Cris said quickly as he smiled at Natalie as he passed her.."see ya around" he grinned as jessica and Brody said their goodbyes..

"Im gonna go get something to drink" Natalie said a bit uncomfortably as she stood there with Jessica and Brody..

"Ok we will be down in a few" Jessica said with a smile and natalie walked quickly into the hall and took a deep breath..

"Too much to take in" she heard Johns voice and she turned to see him in the hall, she still couldnt believe that was him, he was for a lack of a better word, hot!"sorry about your mom" he said as he walked over and she swallowed hard..

"yeah, thanks" she said as she stared at her hands again..

"I have something for you, got a second?" he said as she stood there looking at him confused..

"something, for me?" she said with confusion..

"yeah" he said as he turned down the hall and she began following him.."i held onto something just in case you ever came back around" he said as he walked into a bedroom and she stopped at the door, it was his room.."You can come in, i dont bite" he grinned as he glanced at her and then proceeded on opening his top dresser drawer, she looked around his room, it was a nice room, very masculine with all nuetral colors..He turned and faced her as she held something in his hand.."here, this is yours" he said as he held something out to her..

Natalie took it cautiously and then her eyes got wide, it was the picture from all those years ago, the one of her and her father, the one Jessica had torn in half but now it was together again and held with a piece of tape..

"You left without it" he said as she stared at the picture and she couldnt help the tears that threatened to fall as she looked at it..This was all way too much.."hey i didnt mean to upset you" he began as he looked at her and she quickly wiped her eyes..

"im not upset..." she said softly.."thank you for giving me this" she said honestly as he smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets..They both stood there for another minute or so before Jessica interupted them as she walked in and natalie jumped some..

"Oh there you are" jessica said with a laugh.."Your not allowed to hog her all to yourself John" she laughed as she grabbed Natalie's hand and then dragged her out of the room as John stood there and just watched her..

Victoria had made a huge dinner which consisted of a large ham with all the fixings, it was enough to feed an army or two, jessica went on and on about how brody was on leave from the military and heading back next week, her father talked about retirement and all the golf he had been playing and John well he just sort of stared at her, he didnt say much and she tried not to look at him.

Everyone was being so nice and by the end of the dinner she couldnt help but smile as she said thank you to Victoria, she couldnt remember the last time she had had a home cooked meal...

"anytime sweetheart, your family" she said with a soft smile as she began to put dishes in the sink..Natalie began to help her as Jessica and brody went outside and her father and John went into the living room.."thank you sweetie, but you dont have to help"

"No i want to" natalie said honestly as she looked at this woman, she couldnt believe how much had changed over the years, not just with jess and John but with everyone, maybe it wouldnt be so bad being here..

After the last dish was in the sink and the table was cleared Victoria looked at natalie.."do you like horses?" she asked natalie whose eyes got wide..

"yeah sure, why" she said with a bit of confusion..

Victoria smiled big.."Jonathon" she called out as John came back into the room and Natalie looked at him, god she couldnt believe how beautiful he was.."why dont you go show Natalie the stables" she said with a smile as Natalies mouth got wide..

"stables? As in horses?" Natalie said as she looked at Victoria..

"Last time i checked there was four of them" John grinned..

"Horses, you have horses?" Natalie said in shock as she looked at Victoria and then John..

"come on I'll show you" he said with a grin and she couldn't help it, she was absolutely excited, they had horses, she had never even seen one up close and personal..

John led her out the back door which opened to a large green pasture thats she remembered but what was new was the large stable and barn house out in the far back.."I cant believe you have horses" she said in shock again as he glanced at her..

"trust me they are a lot of upkeep" he smiled as they walked.."Have you ever ridden?"

"a horse?"she said with wide eyes..

"well usually that's what you do with them" he smirked and she turned a bit red.."its fun" he said as they got closer to the farmhouse..

She honestly couldnt believe that they were outside walking towards a stable, she would have never seen this in the city, it was an amazing sight..He opened the door as they got inside, she immediately heard the horses..

"this one is Blackie" he said as he pointed at a dark black horse that was staring at her intently.."this one over here is sparks" he said as he pointed at an auburn horse that was anxiously pacing.."and this big boy is shadow" he began as he walked over to a large white and black horse.."lady over there is about to give birth so she lays around a lot" he said as he pointed to a cream colored horse that was laying down on her side..

She was really in awe as she looked at them, she couldn't believe this.."this is amazing" she said honestly..

"wanna take a ride?" he asked as he looked at her..

"Oh I don't know, i never" she said as she swallowed hard, anxiety filling her..

"ah come on its not so bad, you can come with me today but tomorrow you ride alone" he said as her eyes got wide..She looked back at the horse he was stroking the long black mane on.."trust me you will love it" he said with a grin..

"Ok" she said wearily and he laughed as he stood there and then he was prepping the horse..

After he got the saddle on he jumped up, he made it look effortlessly as she stared up at him.."here give me your hand" he said as she looked at the massive horse then at him and then she threw all caution to the wind and put her hand out and within seconds he had grabbed her and she threw her leg over the horse as she got behind him, it was a very close fit, i mean she was seriously budded up next to him, her body pressed against his.."You ready?" he asked and she let out a weak yes and he laughed again..."You better hold on" he said and then he called something out and the horse began a quick trot and she laughed as she latched her arms around his strong waist, she honestly couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was, she was riding a horse..

By the back door of the house stood Clint and Victoria, his arms latched around her waist as he kissed against the back of her head.."You did the right thing sweetheart" Victoria said with a reassuring rub of his hand, she could sense his worry.."she is where she belongs, she is with her family" she said softly..

"she's not going to understand" he said low with worry in his voice..

"she will just give her time" Victoria said as she turned and faced him, she touched his face.."everything will be fine and when the full moon rises on her 18th birthday she will see, this is the way it was meant to be" she said softly..

"its not everyday that you are told that you are" he began as Victoria quieted him with a kiss..

"You worry too much Clint, she is stronger than you give her credit for" she said softly..

"Maybe i shouldn't of kept her away for so long, maybe it would have been easier" he said with guilt..

"You did what you had to, it was the right thing at the time but now, now she is home and that is all that matters" she said softly..

"I hope your right dear, i hope your right" he said with a deep sigh, there was only so much he could show her the rest she would have to learn on her own and John was definitely the right person to show her..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie had never been on a horse before and this was just amazing, the breeze in her hair, the night coming upon them, this was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life..She sat and soaked up her surroundings, they were literally in the woods and trees were whipping by them, it was an incredibly beautiful sight..

"You ok back there" John finally said making her snap from her thoughts..

"yeah, its beautiful" she said with a smile and he grinned too as Shadow trotted along, they came to a stop at a nearby lake and her eyes got wide..."is this?" she said without finishing her sentence..

"sure is" he said as he hopped off the horse and helped her get down, they stood literally inches apart and she looked up at him, god there was something about him, something that stirred her inside, she quickly blushed and looked away as he took her hand.."come on, you will love this" he said as he walked her to the waters edge and she looked down and saw all the different multicolored fish swimming without a care in the world.."so what do you think" he looked at her and she glanced down at their interlocked hands and she slowly pulled her hand away from his and swallowed hard..

"its the way i remember it" she said as she walked away some and he followed her..

"I remember when you used to be scared of water" he said as she glanced back at him..

"You taught me how to swim in there" she said as she remembered and she smiled..

"you were a quick learner" he grinned and she rolled her eyes..

"yeah well i was scared to death" she said as she stopped and looked out..

"are you still scared" he said as he looked at her and the tension between them turned into something else, something she couldnt quite understand..

She swallowed hard.."No, not scared", a sound seem to catch his attention as he quickly looked around.."what is it" she asked as she looked at him, he looked tensed for a moment..

"nothing we should go" he said as his mood quickly changed and he walked over to the horse, she swallowed hard again as she walked over and he got onto the horse, he quickly pulled her up and they left, he didnt say anything else for the duration of the ride back home, it was strange and uncomfortable and right about now she wanted nothing more than to just get inside, this was all a bit too weird for her..

Back at the stable he quickly got off the horse and helped her down, he seemed heavy in thought as he got the horse back in the stable, Natalie was sort of feeling the same way.."we should get inside" he said quickly as he began walking and she followed..

"is something wrong" she finally asked, i mean he seemed like a man on a mission right now and he was being very short and clipped, as if he was worried about something..

"everything is fine natalie, you should get some sleep, you had a long day" he said quickly as he walked past her as they got into the house and he immediately walked into the livingroom where she could hear him and her father talking, she couldnt make out any words, she could just hear their tones and it sounded a bit frantic..

"do you want some tea" Victoria said from behind her and she jumped a little..

"No i um, i think im gonna go to bed, im kind of tired" she lied as she walked past the woman and then began heading up the stairs, she could see John and her father and they looked heavy in conversation, she quickly shook off the strange feeling she had and she went into her room, today had been one hell of a day and she was a bit nervous to see what tomorrow would bring..

Natalie pulled out the picture from her dresser and looked at it, she sighed heavily as she held onto it and then she quickly fell asleep..

John looked at Clint as they sat across from one another in the livingroom, their voices were just above a whisper as they spoke.."the others are getting anxious and want to see her, we should just tell her" John began as Clint ran a hand through his hair..

"its too soon, i cant have her freaking out and running off" Clint began with a shake of his head..

"i think she may be ok about it" John began as Clint shook his head some more...

"You know that you are the last person who should be saying that, your too biased" he began with a serious tone..

"You cant expect me to just sit around and wait, you know what she is to me" John said anxiously..

"and she is still my daughter regardless of the ties you have to her and she is still a child" Clint said protectively..

"she is a grown woman and in less than thirty days she will see the truth, the only way i can protect her is by telling her" John began possessively..

"Listen John, i knew that by bringing her back here it would stir you up inside but for god sake keep it in your pants" Clint said with annoyance..

"dont patronize me Clint, i have waited a long time to see her again and we both know that if you didnt go and bring her back then she would of came looking for me, its in her blood" John said as he stood now, he was losing his patience with all of this. Now that he had Natalie there and under the same roof, well he wanted to claim her before someone else tried to..

"You may be the Alpha of this pact but you still obey my rules when under my roof and i say we give this time" Clint said as he stood and the men stared at one another..

"Oh for the love of god stand down you two, were not at war here" Victoria said as she came into the room and they both looked at her.."we all want whats best for Natalie" she said quickly as John huffed and then he walked from them..

"Im going for a run" he said as he walked out the front door and Victoria walked over to Clint as he shook his head..

"he has let all of this power go to his head" he said with frustration..

"Oh please Clint, i do remember when you were just as hot headed" she said with a smile..

"Yeah well that was different" he began as she touched his face..

"No that was exactlly the same, thats why you came looking for me after all those years" she said with a smile as she caressed his face..

"yeah well you surely werent barely legal" he huffed..

She rolled her eyes.."Just give him some space, you know how it is when you find the one, i mean at one time we too were insepertable" she smiled seductively and he smiled some now..

"you say that as if it is past tense" he grinned as he swooped her up in his arms and she laughed some..

"Hmmm someone is feeling fiesty tonight" she smirked as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly..

"apparently its in the air tonight" he grinned as he quickly wisked them off to their bedroom..

Natalie laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling, it was dark in there now and her mind was racing with images of John.. It made her feel uncomfortable, what she was feeling for him, i mean granted he was gorgeous but he was technically her brother, well step brother to be exact and here she was thinking of him in a very unbrotherly kind of way, she almost wanted to laugh as she rolled on her side and put her hands under her head. Tomorrow she would find a way to contact Billy, she would and everything would be back to normal, or atleast she hoped..

John didnt get any sleep at all, his mind was anxious as well as his body, even the run he took earlier did nothing to calm the animal in him, he ached for her, craved her even more so then he had in the last few years, cause now she was there and within his reach and his fear was that she would slip away from him..

He had only made Alpha staus nearly two years ago on his nineteenth birthday, it had been his birth right, his father was a great alpha of the pact and taken too soon from his mother and from their family and then Clint came along and as much as he respected the man for staying by his mother, well he was no alpha and he didnt fully understand what it meant to be one and what it meant when you found your mate, and his mate was Natalie, he had felt it in his bones before he even realized what he was..

The others around him felt the presence too, there was an air about him, one that forced others to obey and respect. At the age of 18 when he found out what he truly was he embraced it as if he needed it as much as he needed to breath air, this was his calling and it came as natural as anything else would.

He saw the world differently now, he felt differently but he also felt incomplete and he knew the only way to fix that was to claim her as his own, only then could things be the way they should be, but Clint had kept her away too long and he knew that he had done so as to protect her but John worried that it would destroy her now, its not every day that you are told you are the next alpha female in line, and a werewolf to boot not to mention you are destined to be with someone with whom you looked at like your brother..

But today he had seen a glimpse of something, she had felt the pull too even though he could see it scared her to feel that way, oh how he wanted to just tell her right then and there, to clear the air so to speak, to let her know what she was and what she would be, he wanted her to know that she was his and only his but maybe Clint was right, maybe all she needed was time, maybe in time she would come to see for herself and it would be easier on all of them involved..

Natalie awoke to the bright sunlight coming down on her as she squinted and groaned.."rise and shine Natalie" Jessica said with an overly excited tone as Natalie groaned some more.."come on sleepy head, you cant sleep the whole day away" jessica said as she came and sat on the bed and natalie now looked at her, seriously who was this jessica imposter?

"what time is it?" she said with a half asleep tone..

"nearly two, you must of been tired" jessica said as natalie sat straight up now..

"two? As in the afternoon?" she said in shock as she looked at a wide eyed jessica who stood up now..

"Yep and lunch is almost ready" she grinned big..

"what? How did i sleep so long" she said with confusion as she looked at the clock next to her and it read a quater to two, she was shocked, she had never ever slept this late..

"You must of been tired" Jessica said with a shrug of her shoulders.."so i took the liberty of putting some clothes out for you, i think were the same size" jessica said in an overly excited tone as if she had just drank a full pot of black coffee, maybe with a few red bulls thrown in, natalie looked at the end of the bed and saw the clothes laying there.."Now i know its not what your use to wearing but we can go shopping once your up and ready" Jessica grinned big..

"shopping?" she said again with confusion, she was really starting to believe she was in the twilight zone or something..

"yeah silly" Jessica laughed..."now get up and get ready, i will be downstairs" she said as she skipped out of the room and Natalie sat there rubbing her head, what in the hell was going on?

Meanwhile John had been up for hours, he had used his energy to prep the horses and clean out the stable, he had wanted to go see her first thing this morning but he also knew he had to take it slow otherwise he would end up freaking her out and that was the last thing he needed..

Word had traveled quick around the pact that Natalie was back and they were all anxious to meet her, to meet the new female Alpha who was to run the pact with John, he had told them all to be patient that it wasnt time yet but that didnt stop many of them from bothering him, especially his second in command, a very large guy who stood nearly seven feet tall and with a muscular build that would put any weight lifter to shame, his name was Steele..

"so is she everything you expected her to be" Steele said as John finished up with the horses and looked at his friend..

"even more so" he said honestly as Steele grinned..

"well good for you man, so how is she adjusting?" he asked with curiousity..

John looked back at the horse..."Good considering" he said as he stared at his horse..

"good considering? What the hell does that mean, i want details" Steele laughed a deep, full chested laugh..

"she doesnt know alright" John finally snapped at him as Steele's eyes got wide and he just stared at his friend.."its a little complicated right now" he said as an explanation..

"complicated? I would say that is down right messed up, how does she not know, i thought you were telling her" Steele couldnt believe his ears..

"i was, but the timing isnt right, she needs more time" John tried to distract himself with the horse..

"More time? In less than thirty days she is gonna transform, then what? Oh man" Steele sighed.."You gotta tell her man, this could get very very dirty"

"you dont think i know that" John said in a clipped tone...

"geez calm down" Steele said as he put his hands up in a defeat stance as John looked at him..

He ran a hand through his hair.."Listen im just a bit frustrated" he said honestly..

"yeah i can see that, im sure it will be fine" Steele began as Johns eyes darted to the back door of the house, he immediately saw her red hair as she stood there with what looked like a cup of coffee in her hand, Steele turned and looked too, his eyes getting wide.."wow" he said honestly..

John looked at him quick.."Lets not go there ok"

"Sure thing boss" Steele smirked..

John rolled his eyes.."You know i hate it when you call me that"

"Ok then how is big dog" Steele laughed as he nudged John..

"Oh you wanna play this game huh" John said as he lunged at Steele and the two of them began wrestling on the ground as Natalie's eyes locked in on them, a gasp left her mouth as she watched the fight start..

"Oh dont worry about them two, boys will be boys but my money is on the big guy Steele" Jessica laughed as Natalie looked at her..

"their playing?" she said in shock, it actually looked like they were fighting..

"You should see them when they have a few drinks in them" Jessica laughed as Natalie looked back out at them.."so the dress suits you" Jessica smiled as she admired Natalie's sundress, hence her dress...

"yeah im not much for dresses" she began uncomfortably, it was just about the only thing she could find that was half decent to wear.."I mean i am sure it looks great on you" she said quickly as to not insult her..

"well i think it looks great on you" Jessica smiled genuinely.."but im sure you want to go clothes shopping"

Natalie stared at her bare feet.."I really dont have money for that" she said uncomfortably..God how she missed her own clothes..She would die if she had to be dressed up like Jess everyday..

Jess rolled her eyes at her.."your part of this family remember, let me go get dads credit card" she said as she spun around..

"Oh you dont have to" Natalie began a bit uncomfortably as Jessica stopped at the door..

"its cool, you'll see" Jessica grinned as she went inside and natalie watched as the guys got up off the ground, now covered in dirt they began walking over to her as they pushed each other..

"I totally had you there" John began with a laugh..

"yeah ok, its only cause i had my back turned, your like a damn ankle biter" Steele laughed..

"Yeah well if you werent so damn tall" John shook his head..

"havent had a complaint yet" Steele smirked as they neared natalie and John caught the sight of her, she looked beautiful and it made his heart race and his cock harden almost immediately, she was his!

Natalie almost wanted to run inside as she saw them coming over to her, John was shirtless with just a pair of faded jeans on and his body was amazing, not like any body she had ever seen in her life and the guy that was walking with him was intimidatingly tall, he had to be atleast seven feet tall and his hair was all the way down his back..

"good morning" John said as he got close to her and she swallowed hard as she tried to divert her eyes from him, she seriously didnt need to be looking at him that way, she quickly looked to Steele.

"goodmorning" she said softly as she kept her eyes averted..

"this is my good friend Steele, steele this is Natalie" John began as she smiled politely at Steele and then kept her eyes off of John, he knew what she was doing and he couldnt help the smirk on his face, she had been totally checking him out as he walked over, hell he could smell her excitement but than that meant Steele could too, and he didnt want that..

"Nice to meet you Natalie" Steele began as he put his hand out and John promply pulled it back..

"Man your hands are filthy" John said quickly, wanting to get Steele away from her and she looked at him confused, she was ready to shake hands with this guy..

Steele looked at him for a moment and then smirked a little.."yeah your right, i should go inside and get cleaned up" he began as he walked past her and John watched as he inhaled deep as he smirked and John glared at him and then quickly looked at Natalie..

"thats some dress" John said as she quickly looked at her feet again, and she shook her head..

"its jessicas, i... i dont really wear dresses" she began honestly..

"well you should, you look beautiful" he said and she glanced up now and looked at him through long lashes, there was something about the way he looked at her, the way he made her feel.

Jessicas loud voice snapped her out of her staring as John sighed with frustration, jessica always had the worst timing.."come on nat, lets go" she called out and natalie took the opportunity to quickly turn around..

"see ya later" she said as she got into the house and he watched her leave, damn, damn, damn...She was unbelivably hot..

Steele came walking out after she went in.."Uh John you may want to wipe the drool" he smirked as he through a hand towel at him and then the guys began wrestling once more...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Going to the store in Lanview with Jess was like playing out a scene in Pretty Woman, Natalie totally felt like Julia Roberts as everyone looked at her as if she didnt belong, but that didnt stop Jess from dragging her around like a prized pet or something..

She couldnt believe how nice Jess had become, but nice really wasnt the word, she was more like ozzing candy covered rainbows, Natalie didnt even know what to say half of the time cause if jess wasnt going on and on about how they were going to completley transform her or going on about brody then she was rambling away about how cool senior year would be with natalie around, it was strange and a bit creepy..

It was as if jess was playing dress up with her and she allowed it for the most part, mostly because she was a bit worried if she didnt, but thankfully after all the girl talk and clothes trying on was done, jess had let her pick out her own things, even if she gave her a crinkled nose and a shaking head..

The one thing Natalie couldnt get out of her mind was John, though, and the way he looked at her and the way he made her feel, it threw her for a loop really, and he had called her beautiful and when he said it, the look in his eye was not one of an appreciative brother, but then again he really wasnt her brother, but he was, it was definitely strange..

She ended up with a few pairs of jeans and a few tank tops, who knew that Lanview would be so damn hot in the summer and it was dreadfully hot, she finally decided to ask Jess a little about John, she wanted to know what made him tick..

"so um what exactlly does John do now, like for work" she asked as Jess smiled..

"a little bit of this, a little bit of that" she said with a shrug of her shoulders but it didnt answer her question..

"Is he in college or something" Natalie asked and Jess smiled again..

"his talents would go wasted in college" she began as Natalie looked at her..

"How is that, i mean either you work or you go to college" natalie began and jessica quickly looked away as she drove some, it almost felt as if she was hiding something from her..

"college schmolge" Jess said quickly as she looked back out to the road.."so are you excited for senior year?" she quickly changed the subject as Natalie looked at her suspiciously, what was the big deal about college?

"actually about that, do you think i could borrow your cell phone, i never got to say goodbye to my friends back in AC" Natalie said quietly as she stared at her hands..

"Oh thats a bummer" jess sighed..

"so could i?" Natalie asked again and Jess seemed to ponder it for a minute and then she pulled out her phone.."thanks" Natalie said as she quickly dialed her phone, she knew the one person she needed to talk to and that was Billy, he would somehow make all of this seem ok..

He picked up on the second ring.."Hello?"

"Hi, its me" she said as Jess looked at her from the corner of her eye..

"Holy shit Nat, babe where the hell did you go" he said with shock.." I tried calling and no one answered, i stopped by and no one was home" Just hearing his voice made her feel sad all over again..

She sighed some.."i um.. im with my dad" she said quietly..

"Your dad? Isnt he in like another state?" he said with shock..

"yeah he is" she said low..

"so hold up a sec, your not in AC anymore?, when are you coming back" he asked with concern in his voice..

She swallowed hard as she sat there.."I um... im not" she said low..

"what? Why?" his voice got loud and Jess looked now..

"who is that" she said to natalie as Natalie held her finger up and shook her head..

"My mom got into some trouble and i had to come here" she began..

"trouble? As in cops trouble" he began..

"Yeah something like that, listen im um, im gonna talk to my dad, maybe you can come out here" she began as jess's eyes got wide as she looked at her..Jess knew right then and there that she was in some deep shit, John would kill her for this, she should of never given her the phone.."its not too far, its actually in a small town called lanview" she began to say as jessica snatched the phone from her a bit abruptly and hung up.."hey what did you do that for" natalie began in shock as she looked at Jess..

"My battery was about to die and we cant let that happen " she said as she shoved the phone in her bag..

"But i was on the phone" Natalie said with annoyance..

"but i saw the red light thingy, it was about to die, you didnt see it" jess began as she looked at her..

"the battery was fine" Natalie snapped now, she was getting pissed.."I was on the phone with my boyfriend" her voice was short and clipped..

Jessica smiled nervously..." Boyfriend?"

"Yeah my boyfriend and that was very rude" Natalie said angrily..

"nat your in a new place, a new town, seriously there are tons of guys here" she began..

Natalie lowered her eyes at her.."that doesnt matter, he is my boyfriend, you had no right" Natalie began to get pissed, like really super pissed..

"Im sorry ok, my battery was dying" Jess began quietly...

"give me the phone" Natalie began angrily as she looked at her..

"but its...the battery" Jessica began to ramble..

"give me the god damn phone jess!" she yelled as she hit the dashboard but what she wasnt expecting was the massive dent she left in it and her eyes got wide as did jessicas..

"are you ok" jess asked with concern as natalie stared at the fist shaped dent in shock..Suddenly she didnt feel so well, actually she felt like shit and tears began to fill her eyes.."Nat?" jess said again..

Natalie quickly looked out the window.."just bring me back to the house" she said quickly as she fought the tears that threatened to fall, what the hell had happened, how the hell had she dented the car..

"its ok, i mean it can be fixed, stupid plastic, you know they dont build cars the way they use to" Jessica said as she looked at Natalie but natalie just ignored her, she just wanted to get out of that car and now, something didnt feel right, it didnt feel right at all..

Once they pulled up to the house Natalie quickly got out of the car, even ignoring Jessicas protests, she left the bags in the car as Jessica ran after her.."Just leave me alone Jess" Natalie said through tears as they got to the door and John opened it, his smile quickly turned into a frown..

"whats wrong?" he said quickly as he looked at a teary faced natalie but she just pushed past him and ran up the stairs to her room.."what the hell did you do"

"I swear i didnt do anything" Jessica began to apologize as Clint came over..

"whats going on" he said as he looked at John and then Jess..

"You better tell me Jess or so help me" John said angrily as he looked at her and she bowed her head in shame..

"jessica, what happened" Clint began with worry..

"she just, she wanted to use my phone, she made me feel bad but i swear i didnt know that she was gonna call him, i didnt, cause i wouldnt of let her" she began to say quickly as John felt heat fill his face..

"Him?" he said through gritted teeth..

"Jessica what are you saying" Clint began..

"Her boyfriend ok, she called her boyfriend" she said as she lowered her head and all John saw was red..

"John calm down"Clint began as as Johns breathing got heavier as he stared at jessica..

"Im sorry i didnt know" she said as she shook her head and looked at Clint as John glared at her..

"I told you this was a bad idea, did i not say that" John snapped as he looked at Clint..

"Listen i think we all just need to calm down" Clint began..

"I grabbed the phone from her ok" Jessica interjected as John narrowed his eyes at her.."I did, i hung it up and she was pissed, so mad that she nearly took out the dashboard" She said low..

"this is your fault Clint" John began as he looked at the older man.."I told you we should of just told her and now we have to deal with this and i swear if some kid shows up here" he said through gritted teeth and a red hot face.."is some kid gonna show up here?" he glared at Jessica..

"no of course not" Jessica said quickly and then she looked at the floor..."I mean she may of said lanview but i mean, come on.. no one is going to come all the way here to see her" she said as she glanced up through long lashes..

"Get out of my face" John snapped at Jessica as she stood there with a frightened look on her face.."Now" he said in a low growl and she quickly ran off and towards her bedroom as John looked at Clint.."If some guy shows up here looking for her"

"No one is going to show up ok...they wont, we have men on the boundaries remember, no humans will get in without us being alerted first" Clint tried to remain calm, but honestly this is something that he was worried about..

See Lanview wasnt like your normal town, no, because the entire town was the pact, the cashiers, the hair dressers, hell even the entire police department was wolves, they had done a hell of a job keeping humans out and frankly they were so off of the radar that the only humans that ever showed up were ones that had gotten lost, lanview was a wolf town, always had been and always would be..

One of the reasons he had wanted to keep Natalie away from all of this was because of her bloodline, she wasnt just a wolf but she was also very human, Roxy had been a one night stand that got out of control, he hadnt planned on impregnating her but it happened, and he tried to keep her away, maybe part of him hoped that his gene hadnt ran through her but once he had seen her, he had known and to make matters worse, she wasnt just your run of the mill wolf, she was an alpha, he had felt it from the first day he laid eyes on her and so he tried to protect her from herself until time began ticking by too quickly and John had already known what she was, he couldnt feel it in his bones and Clint knew that she would have to come live with them, it would be the only way.

Its amazing what a little money and coercing can do to get a person locked up and the AC police department didnt have the most up and up cops on the force, and then the trap was laid and Natalie was forced to come with him, it seemed plausible, it seemed like it would work but now, well now everything seemed fucked up..

"I'll kill him" John said with truth in his eyes..

"No one is killing anyone John " Victoria said as she came over.."clint is right, no one can get close to her without one of us knowing, we have a tight pact John, you know that" she said honestly..

"yeah well it doesnt stop the fact that she is upset over it now, how the hell am i suppose to tell her about this if she is pining over some highschool child" he growled deep..

"this is all my fault, i should of just kept her here" Clint began as he shook his head..

"damn right you should of" John snapped at him..

"enough John" Victoria barked at him and he looked at her.."i brought you into this world John and so help me i can take you out, now calm down, go for a run, do something but for god sake dont make this harder then it has to be" she snapped at him as he looked at her and then just like that he spun from them as he grumbled under his breath and then quickly got outside as he slammed the door..

Natalie ran to the window as she heard a loud slamming sound, she had heard a bit of commotion downstairs even though she couldnt make out what anyone was saying, she assumed Jessica was getting yelled out but even that didnt make her feel better and now it would seem that John was leaving and she hated to admit it but she wondered where he was going and then quickly he peeled out in the front yard in his truck and took off down the long dirt road as she just watched him from the window..This family was dyfunctional with a capital D!

Natalie walked back over to her bed and fell onto it, she felt like she was going crazy, honestly she felt like she wanted to claw her own skin off and she missed her home, she missed AC, she missed her friends,she even missed her pathetic mother and with that she cried long and hard..

Natalie laid in the bed and cried until she heard a knock on the door, and she seriously didnt want to talk to anyone and so she yelled.."go away" as she buried her head in the pillow but she heard the door open anyway but she kept her face covered..

"Im sorry your upset Natalie" her father began as she picked her head up now and looked at him..

"No your not, your the one who dragged me here, your the one who ruined my life" she cried as she buried her head in the pillow again but he didnt leave the room as he walked closer...

"You know i remember when i use to come see you when you were around six or seven, you used to get so excited everytime i came" he began as she looked at him with tears in her eyes..

"yeah well i remember when you stopped coming" she said with tears.."You just left me and mom, you didnt even care" she cried..

"But i did Natalie, and i did what i thought was best for you, i knew that you and jess hadnt gotten along" he began..

"you took her side everytime, you never even gave me a chance to explain, do you know how that felt, i felt worthless, unloved, admit it i was the daughter you never wanted and now your obligated to me" she cried.."I wish,... i wish you would of just let me become a warden of the state"

"sweetheart i know your mad and you feel confused" he began as she wiped her face..

"You dont know anything about me, you never have, just...just go away and leave me alone" she yelled as she buried her head again and he took a deep breath and then left the room, Victoria was standing in the hall way as he looked at her..

"she hates me" he said as he sighed..

"she is just emotional right now, give her some time" Victoria said softly as they began to walk down the hall..

Natalie cried herself to sleep again in that bed and she didnt wake up for hours, the room was dark now as she looked around and she ran a hand through her hair as she glanced at the clock, she was surprised to see it was nearly ten pm and no one had woke her up, which honestly she was glad about, she climbed from the bed as her stomach growled something awful, god she was starving, like literally famished, she quietly walked to her door and peeked out, it was dark and quiet but the smell of food still eminated in the air and she couldnt help herself as she tip toed down the hall and then down the stairs.

It seemed as though everyone was in bed now and again she was grateful as she made her way down, she would stop and listen every few seconds but still nothing and soon she was in the kitchen and opening the fridge, a plate was made with her name on it and she quickly pulled it out.

It was chicken and mash potatoes with corn and bread, the smell was out of this world and she quickly dipped her finger in the potatoes and licked it off with a loud satisfying groan as she savoured the food, seriously if she kept an apetite up like this then she would seriously out grow her clothes, she took the cold plate of food and walked over to the diningroom which was right next to the kitchen and she sat down as she began to dig in, she ate like there was no tomorrow, she ate more than she ever remembered eating..

By the time she was done eating she stared and looked into the backyard, a light out there by the barn caught her eye as she stood there just staring out, curiosity got the best of her as she stepped outside and began to walk towards it..

The closer she got, the more she realized it was the barn and a light was on in it, uluminating it, she quickly looked back to the dark house where all the lights were off and then back over to the barn.. As she got closer she could hear music playing inside, like a radio or something and she stopped by the door just in time to see John leaning against a hay bale as he looked over at her, an empty bottle of alcohol next to him as he rubbed his eyes as if he was dreaming..

"im sorry i just" she suddenly felt like she had been intruding on him and she backed up as he stood now..

"No, its fine,..dont go" he said as he walked over to her and god help her but she couldnt move..

"I didnt think anyone was out here" she began to say nervously as she looked at him.. He was an amazing sight to see, he could seriously model, maybe he did? He wore another white tank top and jeans, it truly was a sight..

"really? Are you sure about that" he said as he came a little closer and then leaned against the door frame of the barn and she smiled nervously...

"I mean the light was on so" she began to ramble.."I should go" she said quickly as she turned around, her body was acting as if it belonged to someone else, it had to be her hormones or something, it sort of freaked her out...

"please" his hand caught onto her elbow and stayed there .."stay" he said as she turned now and swallowed hard again..He slowly let go of her arm but she'd be damned cause she could still feel his touch on her skin..

She tried to make normal conversation as she stood there, i mean this was weird enough as it was.."so what are you doing out here" she finally said as he smiled..

"waiting for you" his words shocked her as her eyes got wide and her body literally began to scream at her in the most seductive way.."You know you were suppose to try one of these horses out today" he glanced at the horses then at her, god she smelt good, too good, he wanted to devour her, every inch..

"I took a nap" she said nervously..

"rest is good" he said as he walked into the barn more.."Jessica told me what happened today" he said as he glanced back at her..

"oh" she didnt know what to say and further more she didnt know why she suddenly felt guilty as if she was a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar...

"you like this boy alot?" he said as he walked over to one of the horses and stroked its mane as he kept his back to her..

"Um" Natalie was a bit shocked by his words..

"You dont need to be scared of me Natalie" he said as he glanced at her and she quickly flushed, holy shit how did he know what she was thinking..She couldnt answer him.."do you remember when we were kids and i told you that i would never let anything hurt you" he said as he stroked the mane of the horse..

Images began to flood her head as she stood there.."you said that the day the dog was there" she said quietly..

"yes i did and i meant it" he said as he looked at her now, he remembered that time too, even at the age of nine he had known he was different and when he had stood in front of that wolf something in him changed, something strong, powerful.. One look and the wolf had cowered to him, even though it could of tore him limb from limb. He learned later that it was one of his elders by the name of Mitch, he had caught Natalie's scent and confused by the wolf inside her and yet the human nature of her , well he had to inspect and see for himself.."Nothing can hurt you Natalie, no one can hurt you" his words felt like the truth and just like she felt back then, well she believed him..

"werent you scared" she began as he looked at her..

"No but i guess i should of been, i was more worried about you, about your safety" he said as he looked at her and then he walked over to her as he put his hand out.."come with me" his words were hypnotic and she couldnt help herself as she began to move towards him, when her hand rested in his her eyes got wide, it felt like a surge of energy and well it was frightening..He looked at her hand and then he looked up at her through his lashes.."i want to show you something" he said as her head nodded, she couldnt even speak as she looked at him, she felt overwhelmed with something, a feeling, one she couldnt explain..

He lead her over to one of the horses as she looked at him, her eyes felt heavy, holy shit she felt drained as she stared at him.."its ok Natalie, dont be afraid of what you feel" his voice was seductive and low as his fingers came up to her lips and she felt faint as she stood there..."you dont need to fight it anymore, im yours, all yours" he said as his face moved close to hers and his lips touched hers softly..

The sound of a knock on the door jarred her as she sat up, sweating profusely she looked at the clock, it was nearly ten am and her heart was racing as the knocking got louder and she ran a hand over her face, holy shit that was some dream she thought as she sat there..

"can i come in" jessica said softly as she sat there, her heart was still racing, god that dream had felt so real, all of it, i mean she could still feel his lips on hers and she liked it, she had liked it alot.."Im sorry" Jessica began as she shook the dream from her head as the door opened and Jess peeked inside.."please dont be mad at me" she said softly..

It was way too early for Natalie to argue with her not to mention the dream she just had was totally messing with her, she ran a hand through her hair.."i was hoping you would come out with me today" Jessica continued as she came into the room more..Natalie still didnt say anything.."a few of us are getting together and heading over to the lake" she said softly..

Natalie finally spoke.."I just, i dont know.."

"it will be fun, i promise" she said softly as natalie looked at her.."I'll um let you think about it" she said as she left the room and natalie groaned as she laid back on the bed and then promply covered her head with a pillow.

John sat in his bedroom and stared at the ceiling as he kept his hands behind his head.. He needed to find another way to get to her, something that wouldnt completely freak her out, he was losing time here and losing his patience, a knock on his door alerted him as he looked at it and then Jessica peeked her head in as he laid there..

"I did what you asked but i dont think she is going for it" she said quietly and he stared back at the ceiling.."Im gonna fix this ok"

"Just get her to the lake jess and i will do the rest" he said in a clipped tone as he didnt look at her and Jess sighed and then quickly left the room, he would get her alone today, one way or another..

Natalie took a quick shower and got dressed, she felt more comfortable being in clothes she had picked out but she still didnt feel right, her mind felt fuzzy but she knew she couldnt hide in her room all day and so she got out and headed downstairs.

John was coming out of the hallway bathroom when she got to the stairs and she stopped, he stood there completely wet and in a towel that was wrapped around his waist, she immediately swallowed hard..

"goodmorning" he began as he walked past her, her eyes locked with his.."sleep ok?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she swallowed hard again..

"yep, just fine" she said nervously as images of her dream danced across her head..

"see ya around" he said as he moved past her but the slightest feel of his arm brushing against her ignited her already confused body as she stood there and then she quickly made her way downstairs, maybe all she needed was some coffee, yeah that had to be it, coffee..

Her father sat at the kitchen table as she came down and he looked up as she entered the room.."goodmorning Natalie"

"morning" she said as she looked over at the coffee pot..

"Go on help yourself, this is your home too" he said as she quickly walked over and grabbed a cup and began pouring coffee, she sort of felt bad now for the mean words last night as she stood there and then took a sip of the refreshing hot liquid..

She finally said in a very very low voice, almost above a whisper.."Im sorry about last night"

"so am i" he said quietly as she looked at him and he gave her a soft smile, she felt one curve her lips as well and then neither of them said anything else as they sat there, it was quiet yet not as uncomfortable as it use to be..

Meanwhile John was getting dressed now as he thought over the days plans, he knew that the human side of her could continue to fight this , to fight him but her wolf, well that was a different story and today he was going to prove it, today he would make her come to him and with a confident smile he finished getting ready, by tonight he would be claiming her as his and nothing or no body was going to stop him.

Natalie finished off her coffee as Jessica joined them in the kitchen, she stopped when she saw Natalie and then she proceeded to walk cautiously around her..

"so what are you girls up to today" her father finally asked as jessica looked at Natalie, and well Natalie couldnt help but feel bad now as she looked at Jessica, maybe going to the lake wouldnt be so bad, maybe it was just the distraction she needed right now..

Natalie spoke before Jess did.."i think were going to the lake" Jess looked at her with wide surprised eyes.."if thats ok" she said towards Jess who smiled big..

"its definitely ok" she smiled big..

"well if you need anything" Clint began as he sipped his coffee and read the local newspaper..

"i think were good dad" Jess began as she looked at natalie..

"yeah, were good" Natalie swallowed hard as she stood there..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"How about some breakfast" Victoria said as she entered the room and looked at the three of them..

"that sounds wonderful, im famished" John said as he came in the room decked out in long khaki shorts and no shirt, natalie got stuck looking at him for a moment as he grabbed a cup of coffee, it got uncomfortably quiet as he stood there..

Victoria finally spoke.."eggs and bacon sound good?"

"sounds like a plan to me" John grinned as he leaned on the counter and tipped his coffee cup at natalie and she quickly looked away..God was she losing her mind!

"yeah sounds fine" Natalie said quickly as she took a piece of the paper that her father was done with reading and she quickly began to read it herself, she needed something, anything to make her stop thinking about him the way she was, i mean this was getting ridiculous now..

The sound of the doorbell going off made everyone look at the door.."oh that must be for me" John said with a grin as he walked out of the kitchen and Natalie tried to pretend to read but the sound of a female voice caught her attention and then soon she was coming face to face with a tall, leggy dark skinned woman who had the most shiny black hair she had ever seen and bright green eyes.."Mom, dad, jess you remember Evangeline" he said as the tall woman smiled politely.."Natalie this is Evangeline"

"Nice to meet you Natalie" Evangeline said with a smile as Natalie glanced up..

"Hi" she said softly as she watched Johns hand move around the waist of this girl, it did something to her inside and she quickly jumped some, her knee hitting the table..

"You ok?" John asked as he looked at her and lead Evangeline over to a chair as she sat..

"Yeah" Natalie said quickly but she was far from ok, she felt something, something that she really had never experienced before and it was odd considering the situation, she felt 100% jealous and she quickly looked back at the paper, pretending to read it as she kept one eye on the girl who was now giggling as John whispered something in her ear...

Breakfast was more than uncomfortable with this new person here, she hated that she was so bothered by this, part of her wanted to laugh it of and Evangeline was just oozing goodness, again it was disgusting..

John on the other hand was only beginning with his plan and he could feel the anger building inside of her and well it gave him a bit of satisfaction but he was definitely about to up the ante..

"breakfast was wonderful as always mom, but we really have to go" John said as he stood and so did Evangeline, his mom gave him a disapproving shake of her head and he ignored it, but Natalie was too engulfed in watching his hands to notice the looks on everyones faces, his hand kept lingering by the small of her back and for a split second natalie had imagined herself jumping across the table and gnawing his arm off with her own damn teeth!

"the breakfast was lovely Mrs. Buchanan, thank you" Evangeline said and then she looked at Natalie.."It was nice to meet you" she said and then her and John quickly left the kitchen, the tension in the kitchen was high as can be.

Jessica finally broke the silence as she looked at natalie..."we should get ready to go to the lake" she said with a nervous smile..She was actually a bit worried about Johns plan, i mean natalie damn near took out the dashboard this could prove to be very dangerous.

John got outside with Evangeline and she was all smiles.."so were going to the lake" she said with excitement..

"Yep, lets go" he said as he looked back at the house and he saw Natalie stand at the door for a moment and then walk away, apparently Evangeline noticed too..

"is it true what i heard about her" she began as he looked at her..

"dont you worry about that" he said a bit rudely as he walked past her and she huffed some, apparently a realization was dawning on her, she was a pawn in some sick game of his and needless to say she didnt like it one bit..

It hadnt been a secret that Evangeline had been pining after John ever since they were in highschool together, just about everyone knew but it apparently didnt change a thing because as long as Natalie was in the picture then she would never be his..

Natalie was really reconsidering her choice to go to the lake, especially once her and Jess arrived and it seemed like the entire youth of Lanview was there, talk about intimidating, she felt her stomach turn into knots as she sat in the passenger seat..

"Dont worry its gonna be fun" Jess tried to be reassuring as natalie looked at her and smiled weakly and then they both proceeded in getting out of the car..

The lake was packed with people and beers flowed freely from numerous coolers as Natalie looked around at all the strange people there, Jess was all smiles as they walked up to a crowd of people and finally Natalie recognized some of them, it was the people from the other day, Brody, cris and Gigi, they came over with smiles..

"You guys remember Natalie, right" Jess said to them as they all welcomed Natalie warmly and she did the same as her stomach tightened from nerves..

"here you look like you could use one of these" Cris said as he handed her a beer and she gratefully took it from him..

"thanks" she said nervously..

Brody and Jess were all over each other as Natalie stood by like a third wheel.."Yep they will be doing that all day" Gigi said with a roll of her eyes.."god i hate these things" she continued as Natalie looked at her..

"Im not really one for social gatherings" Natalie swallowed hard..

"I hear ya" she shook her head and sipped her beer, natalie began to do the same as she stood by nervously as she looked around and then her eyes locked in on him, John and he was with Evangeline again, his eyes darted to hers and for a few seconds their eyes were locked..

"You know the water is great this time of year" Cris began as he looked at natalie..

"Im not really big on swimming" Natalie began as she looked back for John but he was gone now and she found herself looking around and then she saw him in the water and he wasnt alone, that damn chick was in the water with him and the sight made her see red even though she couldnt explain why..

"Yeah well im sweating, im gonna take a dip" Gigi began as Cris grinned..

"I'll race ya" cris said as he took off running..

Gigi rolled her eyes as she looked at Natalie.."Boys" and with that she began walking over to the water as natalie stood there, she sighed as she stared at John in the water apparently having a blast with that girl. Yes this was definitely a bad idea coming here and Natalie quickly looked around and then decided to leave without being noticed..

Natalie began walking the dirt road back to the house but to be honest she had no idea where she was, the only thing she could see for what seemed like forever was trees. She sighed some more as she kept walking, what she really needed to find was a pay phone or something...

John swam around in the water with a grin on his face but when he looked out to see her she was no where and he quickly looked around..

"this is so amazing, thank you for bringing me" Evangeline said from next to him as he ignored her, where the hell was natalie, he quickly began to swim to the land.."John...John?" she called but he kept swimming faster and faster.

Jess and Brody were still in their happy little bubble as John came over, dripping wet with his long hair in his face.."where is she" he snapped at Jess as she quickly pulled back from Brody and looked at John wide eyed and then she quickly began looking around..

"I dont...I dont know" she said honestly and he growled at her..

"god damn it Jess, i give you one fucking thing" he snapped at her as he walked past her and she swallowed hard..

"she's probably..." Jess began as John stormed past her and looked among the crowd of people, she was no where, he closed his eyes and inhaled deep as he stood there and then his eyes shot to the dirt road and he quickly took off running..

Natalie really felt lost as she walked and she was sure she somehow got turned around maybe a mile back, she had decided to cut across the woods as the dirt road seemed to never have an end, where the hell was the town?

She stopped and took a deep breath, crap she should of just stayed at the damn lake cause now she honestly didnt even know which way to go but then her eyes locked in on a tree, but it wasnt just any tree, this one was familiar and she walked closer only to see a small hole in the side of it as she leaned down..

This was the infamous tree and boy did it bring back memories, the hole was much to small for her now but the images and feelings of that day came flooding back as she smiled and stared at the tree, but almost as if she was back at that time, a sound caught her attention and she stood up straight as she listened as the sound got closer, it sounded like crunching leaves and at that moment her heart began to race as she remember what had happened so many years ago, the images of the wolf in her head as she looked around, she wasnt about to sit around and wait this time and she quickly began to walk, she seriously needed to get the hell out of these woods..

Natalie never was one for liking the woods and now with images racing through her head she really wasnt liking this, so her fast paced walking turned into a slow jog as she kept looking around, to say she was paranoid would be an understatement as she tried desperately to find her way out but then a loud and very unexpected voice was heard shouting her name as she came to a halt and spun around, she couldnt tell where the voice was coming from but she could tell who it was, it was John and she couldnt of been more relieved to hear his voice..

"John, where are you, im over here" she called out as she looked around..

"Just dont move, stay there and keep talking" he said as he stopped and waited to hear her voice, her scent was everywhere and it was confusing him, she must of been lost and circled this area a few times..

"I cant believe i got myself lost in here" she called out with a nervous laugh..

"yeah well you should of never took off on your own, you know how dangerous the woods can be" he called back as he zeroed in on her voice and he began to run..

"yeah well i decided the lake wasnt for me" she called out again..

"you should of told someone you wanted to leave" he called out as he kept on running, her voice was getting louder now, he was close..

"I dont like to be an incovenience" she called out as she heard the sound of running and she spun around and then she saw him as he quickly came over..

"You wouldnt of been an incovenience" he said as he came over to her, relief filling him.."you shouldnt of run off" he said again as he got in front of her..

"Im not six years old anymore" she said a bit sarcastically.."I would of eventually found my way out", seeing him now made her realize just how mad she was at him even if it was somewhat unfounded..

"it was a stupid move" he said with a shake of his head, it wasnt until then that she noticed his state of undress, he was just in a pair of shorts, he didnt even have shoes on his feet.

Natalie shook her head as she looked away from him.."I would of found my way out" she said low..

He sighed heavy in frustration.."i dont want to argue with you, im just glad i found you"

"yeah well you really didnt have to run after me, i mean it looked like you were having fun" she hated the jealousy that was seeping from her tone..Now John wanted to kick his own ass, his act nearly got her in trouble..

"looks can be decieving" he said as she glanced up at him and there it was, that feeling again but now it was even more pronouced and well intimidating, what the hell..

She really wanted to leave now.."well if you just point me in the right direction then you can get back to" her voice trailed..

"Im not letting you out of my sight again" he said with a seriousness to his voice and she swallowed hard.."if something would of happened to you" he said as he inched closer and she began to back up slowly, nervously.."are you sure your ok?" his concern for her was overwhelming..

"im fine just a busted ego" she said with a nervous laugh.."I should get back to the house" she finally stopped and so did he...He wanted to kiss her so bad, his body was one anxious twisting knot of anticipation but again the feeling he got from her told him that now wasnt the time, not yet..

With a deep sigh he finally turned from her..."come on Natalie lets get you home" he said and she was a bit surprised at his demeanor, but then again why did she even care..

They walked in silence for quite sometime but the sound of something cracking in the distance made them stop as they both looked up and then as if the heavens opened up it began to pour rain...

"Oh my god" Natalie said as she tried to cover her head, i mean it was seriously raining and they were still in the middle of the woods..

"crap!" John yelled and then he looked at her.."come on, this way" he said as he grabbed her hand and he began to run as she tried to keep up, both of them began laughing at the craziness of this as they ran through the woods..

"it is really pouring out" she said in shock as they ran..

"were gonna catch pneumonia out here" he said as he raced with her over to a nearby patch of trees that were heavily filled out with leaves, it kept most of the rain away as they got to the very close quaters..Natalie began to laugh as they stood there, they were both drenched.."unbelievable" he huffed some..

"Oh come on it aint so bad, a little rain hasnt hurt anyone" she said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes..

"well atleast someone is enjoying this" he said with a shake of his head, his hair was drenched and plastered to his face as was hers..

"Well i should of warned you that i bring bad luck" she smirked..

He couldnt help but laugh a little now.."only you can make bad luck seem funny" he said as he ran a hand through his wet hair..

"without humor what would this world have?" she smirked as he rolled his eyes playfully at her and then the mood changed yet again as they stood there literally toe to toe..."I dont even have a shirt to give you" he began as she shivered some..

"its fine, im not even cold" she swallowed hard as she shivered some more..

"Liar" he grinned as his hand came up and brushed a piece of her hair and she froze as his hand lingered a bit and his blue eyes stared into hers.."you really have no idea how beautiful you are" he said in a low, completely honest voice and she swallowed the lump in her throat..He ran his knuckles down the side of her face as her eyes got wide..He began to shake his head as he looked at her..."oh to hell with it" he said as she looked at him confused..

"to hell with what" she barely got the words out..

"to this" he said as his hand wrapped around the back of her head and before she could even comprehend what was happening, his lips collided with hers..

Natalie couldnt even think much less anything else as she kissed him, her body felt like it was on fire as much as part of her knew this was so wrong, it felt so right and she would of been lying if she said she hadnt been thinking about this since her dream, hell ever since she saw him again..

He pulled back with ragged breathing as he looked at her, she was flushed from head to toe as she stood there, his hands were still in the back of her hair as he looked at her..

"what are we doing" she said breathless as she looked at him..

"what does it look like" he said as he lifted her up quickly and moved her back against the tree as his mouth attacked hers again..

She literally felt dizzy with desire as his tongue dueled with hers, her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her with a passion she had only dreamed of. It was the sound of deep growling that caught their attention as he pulled back and at first she thought it was him but her eyes got wide as she saw a huge wolf standing in the rain and the scream left her mouth as he released her from his grip and he spun around..

He was completely shocked as he stared at the wolf, it wasnt just any random wolf, it was Evangeline..

"stand down" he barked an order as natalie watched in horror, she had no idea what was happening, maybe she was dreaming again.."I said STAND DOWN" he yelled as he took a step closer but the wolf didnt move as it looked between him and Natalie..

"John i just think we should go" she said a bit frantically but he didnt respond to her..

"You really dont want to do this" he said through gritted teeth as he continued to talk to the wolf as Natalie felt her heart race, she was about to have a heart attack, was he seriously trying to talk to this huge wolf? Finally the wolf began to back up some and then she heard a loud growl and for a moment she thought it was the wolf but it wasnt, it was John and with that growl the wolf took off running as he stood there..

Natalie watched as her head began to get dizzy as she stood there and it felt like she could hear her own heart beat in her ears, she could feel it, she was about to pass out and with a weak voice she attempted to say his name as he spun and looked at her and then everything went black..

John caught her before she fell as she laid limp against him and he quickly felt for a pulse as relief washed over him, she had just passed out, that was all and he quickly lifted her up in his arms and with that he ran back to the house with her..

By the time he got into the front yard Clint was already outside with a look of horror on his face as he ran over to John..John spoke before he could say anything.."she passed out" he said quickly as Clint looked at his daughter.

"what happened" Clint said with emotion pouring out of him..

"Evangeline" is all he said as he walked past Clint, he needed to get natalie inside and out of those wet clothes before she really did die of pneumonia..

John had gotten her into his bedroom as he laid her on the bed and quickly went to go get a towel, once he was back over by her he made quick work of her clothes as he pulled each article of clothing off of her, he even stopped himself from gawking at how beautiful her body was as he wrapped her in a big bath towel and then he got her under the covers as he quickly stripped out of his wet clothes and into a pair of jeans and tshirt, she laid there sleeping as he climbed in next to her and pulled her against him, using his body heat to warm her up he just stayed with her as she laid there..

He was so angry at himself for causing this, he shouldnt of tried to manipulate the situation and now he had to deal with Evangeline and he would, oh he would definitely deal with her but right now his main concern was making sure Natalie was going to be ok..

The soft thumping against her head made her begin to rouse as she laid there, her mind fuzzy and her thoughts completely a skew as she began to open her eyes, she was having a hard time decifering between what was real and what wasnt, as her eyes fluttered some, she noticed almost immediately that she wasnt in her room and then she realized what the thumping was, she was laying on a chest but not just any chest, it was Johns..

"hey" he said low as he looked down at her and she looked at him with wide eyes.."your ok, were home" he began as she lifted her head some.."just move slow" he said with concern as she sat up now and then glanced down at herself and the towel that covered her body, confusion raced through her and then she saw images, ones of the wolf and she jumped some as she pulled the towel harder against herself.."You passed out"

"i saw..I saw" she began as she looked at him..

"Its ok, i told you that nothing will hurt you, i meant that Natalie, no one or nothing will ever hurt you" he said honestly as he looked at her..

She began to replay images of the kiss they shared and she honestly didnt know how she felt about that, embarassed was one way to describe it and she quickly looked away from him..

"You dont need to be ashamed" he began as she looked at him.."I had been wanting to kiss you for a long time" he brushed a piece of her hair back and she swallowed hard.."its ok to admit you wanted it to" he went to move his face towards hers..

She spoke before he could kiss her.."my clothes" he stopped inches from her lips.."can i have my clothes" she swallowed hard, as much as she wanted to kiss him again, hell she didnt want anything more than that, she also was freaking out over all of this, like seriously freaking out..

"I'll get them" he said with a sigh, right now he wouldnt push her, she had been through enough and so he forced himself to get up as he walked across the room and picked up the now dry clothes, she took the opportunity to get out of the bed as she stood there in the towel, nervously fidgeting as he walked over..

He held out the clothes to her as she stood there..She honestly didnt even know what to say or do and so she just grabbed the clothes and quickly left his room as he stood there...

Natalie got into her room and immediately closed the door, was she losing her mind, was that it? What was going on with all the damn wolves in this town and then John, the way he kissed her, she quickly grabbed some clothes and began to get dressed as her mind raced, the sound of knocking got her attention as she finished getting her clothes on, her door began to open..

"we need to talk" John said as she looked at him with wide confused and frankly scared eyes..He walked into the room and closed the door as she stood there..

"what is going on" she spoke the words in a quiet confused voice.."that thing back there" she shook her head some..

"that thing was a wolf Natalie" he said as he ran a hand through his hair..

"i know, i saw that but.." confusion raced through her.."were you trying to talk to it?"

"I know nothing makes sense right now" he began as she walked over to the window and looked out..

"thats the understatement of the year" she said low as she looked out the window..

"natalie there are some things you dont know" he began as she looked at him..

"You kissed me" she said with confusion again..

"and i want to do it again" he said as he walked over to her and she backed up some as he stopped.."I know you want it to Natalie"

"I...i dont know what i want" she said honestly as she looked away from him..

"yes you do, you just dont want to admit it" he said as he walked over to her..

"Your my brother for god sakes John.." she said as she spun and looked at him..

"You know its not like that" he said as he ran his hand through his hair..

"yeah well it surely aint normal and whatever the hell happened in the woods isnt normal too, i mean do the police even know that those things are out there, shouldnt someone call animal rescue or something" she said with wide eyes..

He couldnt help but laugh a little as he looked at her.."its not funny John, that thing was huge and you just stood there and talked to it like it was a person or something" she said with confusion..

"what if i told you it was, then what" he said seriously as she laughed sarcastically now..

"what? That it was a person" she rolled her eyes.."seriously i feel like i am in the twilight zone or something, when was the last time you had a psych evaluation"

"You think im crazy?" he raised his eyebrow at her..

"Honestly i dont know what i think anymore" she said as she sighed.

"first lets get one thing straight, forget about animal control and wolves and all of that crap, i want to talk to you about what is happening between us" he walked closer to her..

Natalie felt her heart race as she stood there.."nothing is happening between us"

"Bullshit and i can prove it" he said as he came right in front of her..Natalie looked at him and stifled a nervous laugh as she rolled her eyes and then within seconds his hands were in her hair as he kissed her again. It was a powerful urgent kiss as he pushed her back into the wall and then used one of his legs to push hers apart, she couldnt even think as his tongue did things to her brain, but just as quickly he was pulling back as she stood there breathless.."now tell me that there isnt anything going on" he said as he searched her eyes and she stood there completely speechless..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Natalie stood there with a panting breath as she looked at him and then he turned from her and her body began to go crazy.."Your leaving?" she said in a weak voice as he walked to the door..

"Im gonna give you some time to think about things and when your ready you know where to find me" he said as he left the room and she was completely stunned as she stood there, i mean her body was literally on fire and because of him, what the hell was happening to her?

John walked down the hall with a satisfied smirk on his face but he knew he had someone to deal with and that some one was Evangeline and so he headed down the stairs, jess was coming up as she stopped..

"Is she ok, did you find her" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at her..

"no thanks to you" he said coldly as she swallowed hard and he pushed past her..

"where are you going" she asked but he ignored her as he quickly got outside..

Clint interupted her thoughts as she stood there.."what happened today jessica" he asked and she nervously shook her head..

John jumped into his truck and started the mean beast up as he looked at Natalie's window, she was standing at it now as she stared down at him.. She watched him pull out onto the dirt road as she stood there, where the hell was he going and most importantly what the hell was she going to do, she felt sick as she stood there, like physically ill, almost as if she would vomit and she quickly ran into the bathroom, thankfully it was just a false alarm as she splashed water onto her face but when she looked in the mirror, she didnt recognize the person looking back at her..

"Your going to ruin everything" the reflection that looked like her but yet it didnt said towards her as she quickly spun around, was she losing her mind.."I wont let you drive him away" the reflection said again as she looked back at the mirror and her eyes got wide..

"what the hell" she said in shock as she stood there staring at herself..

"its time for you to go away while i play" her reflection said with a smile and just like that she doubled over in pain as she let out a cry, she literally felt like someone was clawing at her from the inside..

Within seconds Clint and Jessica were both running into the bedroom as they ran into the bathroom. Jessica gasped as she saw Natalie laying on the ground curled up like a baby..

"Natalie...Natalie, sweetheart" her father said as Jessica began to cry as she stood there.."go find your mother" Clint said to a frantic and hysterical Jessica as she stood there covering her mouth.."Now Jess!" he yelled frantically and she took off running as he bent down and picked up his limp daughter from the floor, he carried her out of the bathroom and to the bed as he laid her down, she was still breathing and her pulse was racing..

Victoria ran in with jessica a few moments later.."i think she is in shock" he said to Victoria..

"is she gonna be ok" jessica began to cry as Victoria touched Natalies neck and then looked at Clint..

"she needs rest" Victoria said as Clint shook his head..

"I didnt mean to abandon her at the lake, i swear i didnt" Jessica began to cry as Victoria looked at her..

"No one is blaming you" she said softly as Clint stood now..

"John is, he thinks this is all my fault" she said as she covered her face..Clint and Victoria both shared a look, this family was becoming more and more emotional by the second, it seemed the closer it got to the full moon, the more crazy everyone was appearing..

"Dont worry about what John thinks honey, he is just frustrated" Clint began as she looked at him now..

"But if something happens to her, if...if" she began to cry as Clint hugged her..

"natalie is going to be fine, were all going to be fine" he said as he tried to soothe her..

"lets give her some space, when she wakes up it will all be better" Victoria said reassuringly but to be honest even she didnt know what was in store for all of them..

John saw her car in the parking lot of a local bar called Rodi's and he quickly parked and got out, walking with a mission he entered the bar and scanned the place, she was sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand as she flirted with the bartender and he walked quickly over to her.

Just as Evangeline was about to sip some more of her drink he grabbed her hand and yanked her from her seat as she went to yell and then she saw who was there and her eyes got wide.."John" she said in shock..

"Having fun?" he said as his eyes narrowed and he removed the glass from her hand and then promply threw it against the wall as it shattered and the few people inside the bar all looked at them..No one dared to go over and intervene.."You and me, outside now" he said as he basically dragged her out of there..

"John listen im sorry, i dont know what got into me" she began to plead with him as he held onto her wrist..

"that little stunt you pulled back there, you nearly cost me everything i hold dear" he said through gritted teeth..

"I didnt mean" she began as he yanked her hand closer to him and she winced.

"if you so much as look at her i will tear you apart with my own hands, limb by limb" he said in a deadly serious tone as she trembled at his words and then he quickly let go of her wrist.."stay away from me, stay away from natalie" he growled at her and she cowered in front of him.."Now get the hell out of my face before i change my mind and end you right here , right now" he said as her eyes got wide and then she quickly scurried to her car and took off as he stood there..

"bravo, bravo" the sound of a mans voice behind him clapping said as John turned and looked at one of his elders, Mitch Lawrence.."that was quite the little show"

"can i help you with something Mitch" he said in a clipped tone, he wasnt in the mood for this mans bullshit, Mitch was nothing but a bottom feeder, he was neither Alpha or Omega but yet his age had kept him part of the council, he had come from a long line of Alphas but apparently it had skipped a generation, plus John had never really forgotten about that day in the woods with Natalie when they were just kids..

"well i was hoping for maybe a drink, i hear congrats are in order" Mitch smiled..

"yeah well i dont have time right now" John began as he turned from Mitch, right now all he wanted to do was get back to natalie and see if she had thought about what he had said...

"The council is worried" Mitch said a bit loud as John stopped walking.."they want to be reassured that everything will be fine"

John faced him now.."and so the truth finally comes out, thats why you came here, to make sure everything is going according to plan" John began as he gritted his teeth.."Im not a stupid man Mitch"

"Of course your not but rumor is that this girl doesnt even know what she is" Mitch began as John tried to hold back his anger.."we cant have some newbie running around out of control, it could spell disaster"

"well Mitch you can go back and tell the council that i have everything under control and the Natalie wont be a problem, if anything maybe you should keep your eye on Evangeline" John said as he turned from him now and got to his truck as Mitch stood there and smiled a bit devishly..

John made it back to the house in record time, the smell of dinner cooking filled his nose as he grinned and then Clint came over to him, a look of dread on his face as Johns face immediately frowned.."whats wrong" he asked quickly..

"its natalie" Clint said with worry and John felt his chest tighten..

"what happened, where is she" he said as he glanced to the stairs..

"we found her on the bathroom floor, i think she is in shock" Clint began as Johns heart began to race, he didnt even wait for Clint to finish as he took off running.."John wait...she is sleeping now" Clint yelled but John wasnt having any part of it as he ran up the stairs and immediately to her room where her door was cracked open some, he pushed it open the rest of the way as he looked at her empty bed...

"Natalie? Natalie?" he called out as he rushed into the room and looked around, the sound of water running in the bathroom made him run over and push the door open , the shower curtain opened wide to reveal her naked form under hot running water..he blinked a bit in shock as he stood there, he was stunned speechless as she began to smile some..

"are you just going to stand there or are you gonna come and join me" she said with a seductive lick of her lips and his cock immediately jumped to attention and she playfully rolled her eyes at him as she went to close the curtain but his hand latched onto it first, stopping her from closing it. His eyes darted down her wet body, he didnt know what got into her but hell he liked it..

"I take this as you thought about what i said" he asked with a raised eyebrow..

"You really do talk to much" he grinned and then she was pulling him by his shirt right into the shower with her as water hit them both and he pushed her against the cold tile.

Their mouths were savagely attacking one another as his hands roamed the body he had been dying to touch, she was so soft and yet firm in all the right places, her nipples were hard and breasts large, his hand cupped one of them as he kissed her with a passion like none other..

She tugged on his wet shirt as the water sprayed over them and quickly as he pulled back to help her get the shirt off ,something in her eyes caught him as he stopped his movements..

"Oh you are definitely not going to stop" she said with a wicked grin as she grabbed his shirt, he was completely shocked at this behaviour, it was so unlike her even though his body was still reacting to her touch..

"are you feeling ok" he asked with concern..

"better than ok, i feel free, now get those lips over here" she said as she yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it aside as she kissed him again and this time he didnt stop her as their tongues dueled, she was absolutely on fire..

And just when he didnt think he could take anymore her hands went to his pants and she grabbed him through the material of his jeans as he groaned in pleasure and he pulled back as he looked at her, she bit her bottom lip as she yanked on his zipper..

"Natalie" he said with a raspy voice and then very much to his surprise she dropped to her knees as she yanked his pants down and engulfed his very rigid cock right into her warm wet mouth.

He almost fell forward from the contact of her mouth on him, it just felt too good, he honestly felt light headed..

"Mmmm you taste so good" she said against his thick skin as she looked up at him through her long lashes, he was absolutely in seventh heaven..She licked the length of him and then his hands went into her hair as he directed her onto him more..

"god your mouth feels so good" he growled as she sucked him continously and he knew he would lose it if he didnt stop her and so he yanked her up, as he attacked her mouth and he pushed her against the wall again.. Her moans were going straight to his groin as he lifted her effortessly and entered her in one devestating thrust as she cried out in pleasure, the uniting of their two bodies seem to make the universe shift a little and he kept his mouth on hers, growling deep as he thrust into her repeatedly..

He was like a wild animal that had just been let out of his cage, he couldnt get enough of her, their bodies fit perfectly together, she cried out as her orgasm rocked her body and threatened to pull him with her as he pulled back and watched her as he drove himself into her over and over again.

Her eyes were lit up and her face flush with color...He knew he couldnt hold out anymore and with one final thrust he embedded himself inside of her as his seed flooded her body..

About twenty minutes later they lay on the shower floor sated as the water ran cold, he had her pulled up next to him as he stroked her wet hair.."god your amazing"

"its about time you noticed" she said with a smirk as he grinned..

"i dont know what has gotten into you but i like it" he kissed the top of her head as she turned and faced him, biting her bottom lip as she looked at him..

"Oh im just getting started" she smiled seductively as she rotated and then sunk down onto him again as he threw his head back and let out a primal growl..

Nearly a half hour later as they both were getting dressed he looked at her, she was like a whole new person, one who wasnt afraid, it was strange and oddly erotic.."You seem to be feeling much better" he said as he put a tshirt over his head..

"trust me i feel so much better" she smiled as she walked over to him in just a tshirt and panties, he really was blown away with the way she was behaving, she must of really thought about what he had said..

"it shows" he grinned as she put her arms around his neck..

"Lets go do something today, something...fun" she playfully bit his lip..

"Oh i can think of plenty things i would like to do to you" he wrapped his arm around her and lifted her off the ground as his mouth attacked hers..

She pulled back as she looked at him.."I was thinking more on the lines of going out somewhere" she smiled..

"we can do that to, just tell me where, we can go anywhere" he kissed her again..

"surprise me" she smirked as she moved back from him and went back to getting dressed as he watched her, something seemed off about her, not that he really wanted to complain, i mean he had just had the most amazing sex of his life and he had waited so long for that but she was being well odd..

"You know maybe tonight we can just stay in, enjoy ourselves a bit more" he said as she glanced at him..

"stay in? There is a whole world out there i want to explore, come on John, lets live a little" she grinned and he couldnt help but smile as he shook his head..

"yes Ma'am" he smirked..

"good, im just gonna finish getting ready" she said as she walked to the bathroom and closed the door as he stood there running his hand through his hair, damn he had no words, she was just too good..

Natalie began applying her make up in the mirror with a smile on her face.."why are you doing his, you cant keep me locked away" her reflection said to her as she looked in the mirror..

"dont you see, he doesnt want you, he needs me" She said sarcastically into the mirror..

"this is my life, mine" her reflection yelled..

"Oh but you are so wrong, its my life and you cant do a damn thing about it" she snapped as a knock was heard on the door..

"everything ok in there" John said with concern as he heard her talking to herself, he couldnt make out what she was saying but he knew he had heard something..

"Yep, just finishing up, i will be out in a minute" she called out sweetly and he smiled and she looked back into the mirror.."You had your chance, now its my turn" she said as she spun from the mirror and quickly left...

John was blown away by her look, i mean she looked seriously hot in a tight pair of jeans and a tshirt that was tied around her waist exposing her stomach, and her makeup, her hair, she didnt even look like herself anymore..

"wow" he said in shock as she grinned..

"what? See anything you like" she smiled seductively..

He glanced down at his ever growing erection that was apparent in his jeans and then he looked at her.."what do you think?" he smirked as he went to kiss her but she backed up and shook her head..

"Uh uh big guy, we know what that leads to" she smiled devislishly at him..

"and you say that like something is wrong with it" he went to kiss her again and she backed up..

"we have plenty of time for that later, right now i want to drink" she grinned as she walked past him as he looked at her..

"You want to drink?" he asked as she got to the door..

"got a problem with that" she fluttered her eyes at him as he stood there, damn she was distracting..

"nope, i dont have a problem at all" he said as he walked over to her and she smiled..

"well then what are you waiting for, i want to see what this town has to offer" she smiled and they quickly headed downstairs..

Her father had been sitting on the couch when they came down the stairs, he got up and looked at her shocked as he took in her appearance.."Your feeling better?" he asked with confusion..

"Like a million bucks daddeo" she grinned as she walked to the door and he looked at John who just shrugged his shoulders at him..

"You are going out?" Clint asked as he looked at them..

"seriously dad must we state the obvious" she said with a roll of her eyes as she stepped outside..

"whats going on with her" Clint said with worry towards John..

"what? Nothing, were going out" John said quickly as he looked at Clint, granted he too noticed she was acting a bit weird but then again alot of things had been weird lately.."dont wait up" he finished as he walked out and Clint stood there in shock..

"was that natalie i heard, is she feeling better" Victoria asked as she came into the livingroom..

"apparently so" Clint said with a shake of his head..

"whats wrong" Victoria asked as he looked at her..

"I dont know but something isnt right, something isnt right at all" he said as he looked out the window and watched as Natalie and John left..


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys so much, I am glad you are all enjoying this, I do love a good werewolf story, something just incredibly sexy writing about Jolie as wolves, lol..

Chapter Six

John was more than a little shocked at her sudden out going behaviour, it was a little unnerving as he watched her down two shots and then start on some beers, what had gotten into her, he stood across from her as she talked away with Gigi as they played darts.

He had taken her to Capricorn, a large club in Lanview that almost everyone hung out at , his friend Steele was there too and needless to say he was a bit shocked at her behaviour too..

"so what did you give her" Steele finally asked John as they stood by..

John looked at his friend and ran a nervous hand through his hair.."Nothing, we had a talk and well..now this" he said with shock still in his voice..

"it must of been some talk, she is like a totally different person" Steele said with a shake of his head..

"yeah i know" John said with worry in his voice..

"were gonna go to the ladies room" Gigi said with a smile as she and Natalie took off across the hall and john just watched..

"I dont know whats going on Steele" John said honestly as his friend looked at him..

"You know maybe its nothing, maybe she just realized that she wanted to be with you and she stopped fighting it" Steele said with a shrug of his massive shoulders..

"yeah, yeah thats probably it" John said with a not so convincable voice..

Gigi and Natalie got to the bathroom, both of them laughing and having a good time.."You totally kicked ass with that game of darts" Gigi smirked as she fixed her makeup..

"I know, i rock" Natalie laughed..

Gigi looked at her and laughed.."girl i dont know what has gotten into you but its nice to see you came out of your shell"

"Trust me i know" Natalie said as she entered one of the bathroom stalls and she smiled, her heart began to race as she stood there and a fogginess came over her, she really did have alot to drink for her small body..But what began to freak her out is the voice she heard in her head as she stood there..

"just shut up" she yelled out to quiet the voice..

"You ok?" Gigi said with concern..

"yeah sorry, i was just...um" Natalie began as she came out of the stall and her eyes looked in the mirror and she saw her, she saw the weak side of her looking back and she had to do a double take..

"girl i think you had too much to drink" Gigi laughed as she began to walk over to the door.."You coming?"

"yeah, just um, give me a minute" Natalie said quickly as Gigi left without a second thought and Natalie looked back in the mirror.."You just go away, you cant handle this"

"I wont let you do this" her mirror image said as natalie stood there and then walked closer to the mirror..

"you cant stop me" she said as she glared at her.."You cant handle what this means" she said bitterly..

"let me out!" the mirror image yelled and Natalie laughed as she stood there..

"weak bitch, you are never coming out, do you hear me, NEVER" she yelled and then quickly left the bathroom and headed immediately to the bar, she needed another drink, she needed to drown out the voice in her head..

John watched as she went to the bar again and now he began to get worried, she was drinking like a fish and she was already wasted, he quickly walked over to her and grabbed the drink before she could..

"Hey! What are you doing" she snapped at him..

"natalie you had enough ok, i think we should go home" he said honestly and she rolled her eyes at him..

"You dont tell me what to do, if i want to drink, i will drink" she said as she tried to grab the drink from him but he backed up..

"i mean it natalie, thats enough" he said in a low demanding voice..

"You know what, screw you, i do what i want" she said as she walked past him and Steele looked over at John and he quickly put the drink down and ran over to her as she attempted to leave..

"hey, what the hell has gotten into you" he said a bit angrily as he grabbed her arm..

She spun around and looked at him.."I should be asking you the same thing, i thought you wanted to have fun but really you just want to babysit me!" she snapped at him..

Alot of people were now looking at them as he stared at her.."were leaving" he said as he grabbed her arm again and forceably pulled her outside as she swung at him.."are you out of your mind!" he said as he moved back from nearly getting punched by her..

"I think your out of your mind, i know what i am John and i dont have to take this crap from you, mate or not" she snapped and he blinked surprisingly at her.."Oh dont look so surprised, im not a moron" she said sarcastically..

"You know?" he said in shock, he couldnt believe she was just coming out and saying it..

"Of course i do, its who i am, now if you dont mind im going to have some fun with or without you" she said as she stormed past him..

He stood there for a moment in shock and then ran up to her.."Hey hold on" he said as she stopped and huffed..

"what now" she huffed with frustration.."Your killing my buzz"

"Listen i dont want to fight with you ok, but it is late and im sure we can find other things to do with our time" he said softly this time as he touched her face..She stopped suddenly as she stood there, her eyes blinking at him.."come home with me and let me show you just how much fun we can have" he said as he inched closer and then his lips softly touched hers..

When he pulled back she had a strange look in her eye as she looked at him.."John?" she said in a soft voice as tears began to fill in her eyes..

"of course its me" he said with confusion and then she quickly hugged him, taking him by surprise..

"please help me, please make her go away" she said as tears streamed down her face, she didnt know how she did it but she had made the crazed part of her go away, for now atleast..

He held her with confusion running through him.."baby your drunk, lets get you home" he said as he assumed it was the alcohol talking..

"I dont know what is happening to me" she said with tears as he looked at her now..She looked different somehow, softer almost as she stood there..

"Baby nothing is happening" he said as he wiped the tears from her face as she looked at him.."come on let me take you home" he said softly as confusion ran through her, was she losing her mind, she seriously felt like she was and then she got into the car and he began to drive them home..

Her mind was swarming as he drove, she could remember everything that had been happening over the last few hours but it all seemed like she was watching a movie, she glanced at John as he drove and he looked at her, images of the sex they had shared made her heart race more..My god what had she done, she quickly looked out the window.

"you ok Natalie" he asked as he reached over and took her hand into his and she swallowed hard.."were almost home" he said softly as he looked at her and she quickly looked back out the window, this was bad, very very bad..

She didnt say much during the car ride and that was mainly cause she was overwhelmed with everything that was going on, she felt broken and lost, and just totally confused..

"natalie everything is going to be ok" he said as he looked at her and gave her a reassuring squeeze of her hand and she looked over at him and swallowed hard..

"i think im just going to go to bed" she said quietly and then they were both getting out, he quickly came over to her and put his arm around her as she smiled nervously at him..As they got to the door Clint walked over to them as he looked over Natalie..

"were going to bed" John said quickly as Clint looked at them disapprovingly and natalie felt her stomach twist at his words, were, that meant both of them..She could barely look at her father as she made her way upstairs with John in tow.."do you want to take a shower" he asked as they went to walk past her bedroom door and she stopped..

"I um... actually i kind of want to go to bed" she took a deep breath.."alone" she said softly as he looked at her a bit confused..

"alone?" he said with confusion..

"its been a long night and" she began as he pulled her close and she swallowed hard..

"Your still mad about earlier" he said and she shook her head, god she honestly didnt know what to say to him.."then what is it sweetheart"

"please just let me go to bed alone" she said quietly as he stood there and studied her face, he had no idea what the hell was happening..Why was she pulling away from him?

John looked at her with confusion.."I dont understand" he said honestly..

"i just... i want to be alone for a little, i need to clear my head" she said for an explanation, even though it was partly true..

"Ok?" he said as he shook his head and she quickly opened her bedroom door.."Goodnight?" he said as she got inside and quickly closed the door, leaning against it she covered her face, she was losing her mind..

John stood outside her door for quite some time just wondering what the hell was going on, he had to admit that for the first time in his life he was completely confused but he wasnt the only one, Natalie was also going through the same thing as she sat in her bed.

She had images in her head of her and John making love yet she wasnt there but she was, it was frightening to feel so out of control and so lost, she stared out the window into the darkness of the night, what the hell was happening to her and would things ever be normal again.

John couldnt sleep, he could barely think as he paced his room, why was she behaving so irratically, one minute she was all over him and the next she was acting like a scared child. He was incredibly worried about her and he honestly didnt know what to think, he did know that he was going to have to talk to her, to understand what was going on in her mind, he felt like a child who had just had its most favorite toy taken from him and he wasnt dealing with that lightly.

After about another hour he finally got out of his room and went to hers, he knocked on the door and after he didnt hear an answer he opened it only to be surprised by an empty bed..

Natalie had no idea what she was doing, but she was now out in the woods walking around looking for some sort of answer, looking for anything really, she honestly just wanted to go home but the town wasnt like other towns, it was hugely surrounded by woods and that is where she was now in the darkness of the night just hoping for a sign of the road or something.

She wanted to see her mother, she wanted to see her friends, she missed everything and she hated feeling the way she felt right now and so she walked in hopes of getting out here before anyone noticed she was gone..

John searched her room two times over as he frantically yelled for her, it caused the rest of the house to awaken as Clint and Victoria ran over to natalie's room.."she's gone" he said with anger as Clints eyes got wide..

Jessica came running into the room next as she looked at them all.."is she gone" she said as John stormed past them..

"I'll call Steele and have him put everyone out looking for her" Clint said as John took off out of the house, he knew he could find her better in his animal form and so just like that he jumped off the ground, shredding his clothes as he transformed into a dark brown wolf, he let out a primal howl and took off running..

Natalie sighed as she saw a familiar tree she had passed before, she had recognized it and she quickly leaned up against it, yep she was lost and now getting cold. The sound of a howl caught her attention as she quickly looked around and fear ran through her, she needed to get the hell out of these woods and she quickly began to run..

Now all she wanted to do was get back to the house, the sounds of the woods and the sounds of the animals lurking in it were getting the best of her as she got to a nearby creek and looked left and right, well atleast it didnt look very deep, she thought to herself as she began to cross it but a sound from behind her made her freeze, it was growling and slowly she turned to see a very dark huge wolf standing there with silver hair running through it and she immediately remembered when she was a child, it was the same wolf..

She slowly backed up as the wolf inched closer to her, barring its fangs and foaming from the mouth as her eyes got wide and she couldnt even let out a scream as she continued to back up but a rock got caught under her and just like that she fell promply on her ass as she tried to scramble to her feet but it was too late, the large wolf was already over her..

Tears streamed down her face and she trembled with fear, the only thing she could think of was to grab one of the rocks from the bottom of the creek and she did as she threw it directly at the wolf, hitting it in its large snout as it shook his head and opened it mouth, she went to let out a scream but in seconds the wolf was being tossed by an equally large wolf that was dark brown in color. The sounds that eminated from the two of them were absolutely horrifying as she watched and quickly got to her feet as the wolves clawed and bit at one another until the silverish wolf kicked at the other wolf causing it to hit its back into a tree as the silver wolf turned its attention back on her and growled deep..

Natalie turned to run but was immediately knocked down by a huge pair of paws, her head hit into a sharp rock and she let out a yell. The wolf was so close she could literally feel its breath on her face as he growled at her and she closed her eyes awaiting the gruesome death that would surely come to her..

But apparently death had other plans cause just as she closed her eyes the sound of a loud howl filled the air and then the other wolf was up and charging at the silver one, fangs barred as they rolled into the water and the sound of chomping teeth could be heard. The silver wolf let out a horrific howl as Natalie watched the other wolf literally tear the throat out and she screamed as she backed up.

The dark colored wolf now covered in blood looked at her as it breathed heavy and she scrambled to her feet again.."Please...please dont" she said as she began toget up but the wolf continued walking over to her, its eyes a dark blue and she froze in fear as it looked at her and then it began to whimper, almost like something a small puppy would do, it caught her off guard as she stood there frozen just looking at it as it came over to her with its head down some..

The whimpering continued as she watched and then the large wolf dropped into the water and thats when she saw all of the blood, so much blood but that wasnt the only thing that shocked her cause the next thing she saw would forever be branded in her mind cause that wolf began to change its form and before she knew it she was looking at a stark naked John laying in the creek with bloodied wounds all over him..

She was completely in shock as she watched and her hand came up to her mouth as she stood there.."Nat...Nat...Natalie" he whispered as his hand came up and then dropped limp onto the ground as she let out a scream..

Within minutes they were surrounded by what seemed like the entire town, she recognized Steele immediately as he ran over and looked at her, then John and then the other man on the ground as her eyes got wide..

"we need to get him to the house" Steele said as he lifted up John and she watched in horror as tears began to streak down her face, her father was by her side in seconds as she looked at him...

"what have i done" she said with tears as she hugged her father and she watched as Steele quickly carried John off..

"its ok, your ok, everything is going to be ok" Clint said as he held his daughter and the remaining people picked up the body of the older man and began to carry him off..

"what is going on,...i saw..."Natalie said with tears in her eyes..

"Lets get back to the house, we have alot to talk about" Clint said as they began to walk but her mind was immediately back on John and the sight she had seen, i mean he had turned from a wolf back into himself, none of this made sense, none of it made sense at all..

Back at the house natalie tried to listen to what her father was saying but really she was in complete shock, she knew what she had seen and what he was saying now was making her feel like she was in some sort of night mare..

"he is a wolf sweetheart, we all are" he said to her as she sat there, her mind spinning..

"Theres no such thing as werewolves" she said with a shake of her head even as images of John transforming in front of her filled her mind..

"Its not what it looks like in the movies, its real, were all real" he continued as Victoria came into the room and handed Natalie a cup of tea..

"You believe this?" natalie asked her as she looked softly at natalie and smiled..

"its just the way we are darling, were not bad just different" she said softly as natalie stared at the tea in her cup, wolves, they were all wolves..

Steele came in the room breaking the silence as he looked at Clint.."he is resting now but he took quite the beating" he said as he then glanced at Natalie and then back at Clint.."the council on the other hand" he began as Clint shook his head, he knew they were gonna be pissed, and they were going to be looking for answers, one of the council members were dead and they werent just going to drop that bit of information..

"Let me make some phone calls" Clint said as he stood, worry apparent on his face as he left the room, Steele looked back at natalie..

"is he going to be ok" she finally asked as she swallowed hard and he ran a hand through his very long hair..

"he should be" he began.."what the hell were you thinking"

"Steele right now is not the time" Victoria began as natalie sat there uncomfortably..

"why not, she is the one who got him into this and now not only is he recovering from his wounds, the council is going to want answers" he said bitterly as he looked at natalie and she swallowed hard...

"we can deal with that later, ok" Victoria said a bit more sternly..

"No , he's right, i did this..i nearly had him killed" Natalie spoke up surprisingly as they looked at her and she quickly walked over to the stairs and began to go up..

Steele turned to follow her and Victoria reached out and touched his arm.."Just leave her be, she needs to deal with this in her own way" she said softly.

The guilt natalie felt was overwhelming as she got upstairs, she wanted to cry, she wanted to break something, she was in the company of wolves, how is that even possible, she stopped as she saw his door open and she walked over to it as she peaked in, he was laying in the bed with a blanket pulled up to his waist and she just looked at him, bandages covered a majority of his body, more guilt filled her..

She turned to leave the doorway when she heard him make a sound and she stopped as she turned, his blue eyes were open some as he looked at her and he said a very faint voice.."Natalie".

Natalie felt her heart race as she stood there and then she was moving into the bedroom as he laid there, his eyes following her as she walked over to him, his hand came up and weakly reached out to her and as she swallowed hard she took his hand into hers..

"are you ok?" his words were low, just above a whisper as he looked at her, she couldnt believe he was asking her how she was doing and yet he lay here completely beatened..

"Im fine" she said softly as she stared at him.."im so sorry" she said with tears as she looked at him and he smiled weakly..

"this is nothing" he said with a heavy breath.."it would take alot more to keep me from you" he said with a weak smile and she couldnt help but smile too as she sat on the edge of his bed..He stroked the top of her hand with his thumb as he looked at her.."stay with me" he said softly as he looked at her.."Please" his plead went straight to her heart as she looked at him and then she found herself laying down next to him as he pulled her close to him so that her head was on his chest and like that they both fell asleep..

Natalie awoke sometime in the early morning hours, the sun was just beginning to rise as she laid there and then she noticed she wasnt the only one awake as John looked at her.."goodmorning" he said with a soft smile as he brushed a piece of her hair back and she noticed that he seemed to have color back in his cheeks, he looked so much better..He noticed the way she was looking at him with astonishment.."I told you it would take a lot more to keep me down" he said with a smile.."are you ok?" he asked as she sat up now..

"yeah , im ok" she said as reality began to hit her again as she remembered what her dad told her and what she had seen with her own two eyes..

He sat up some more too as he looked at her.."he didnt hurt you did he" he said as he began to look her over some..

"Im fine, he didnt" she began as his hand moved to her face and he looked at her.."my father told me" she said as he looked at her in shock.."I know what you are" she swallowed hard as he took a deep breath..

"and?" he said as he looked at her..

"and...and" she began as she stood now and he did so too as he groaned a bit.."Your gonna hurt yourself" she began as she looked at him and he kept walking over to her..

"dont worry about me, tell me what you think" he asked and she swallowed hard again.."You dont need to be afraid of me" he said softly..

"Im not afraid" she said honestly cause she really wasnt..

"what else did he tell you natalie" he asked as she looked at him and she cast her eyes down some..

"nothing just...its all really confusing right now" she said honestly as he walked over to her and he stood inches in front of her..

"I know" he said as he touched her face again, making her look up.."why did you run off"

Natalie began to shake her head some.."i dont know, i just...i feel..." she began as her words trailed...

"what do you feel" he gently moved her face up as he made her look at him..

"overwhelmed,...scared" she swallowed hard..

"I would never hurt you natalie, i would die first" his words were so strong, held so much truth..

"whats happening to me" she said with tears in her eyes.."i feel so out of control" she said as a few tears streamed down her face..

"You already know the answer to that, you just need to say it...outloud, to hear it, believe it" he said as he brushed a piece of her hair out of her face.."can you do that natalie, can you say the words"

Natalie felt her chest tighten and her stomach turn into knots as she looked at him, she was scared to death to say it outloud, cause saying it outloud made her feel like she was crazy but then again everything was crazy.."say it Natalie" he said softly as he looked at her..

"Im...Im a wolf, aint i" she finally got the words out as he looked at her and the seriousness in his face let her know that this wasnt just some sort of nightmare, no this was reality and she had felt it in her bones, this is what she was, she was not only surrounded by wolves but she indeed was one too..

"Yes" he said as both of his hands went on either side of her face as she sucked in a deep breath.."but there is more..." his lips moved closer to hers and she felt like she couldnt breath.."You... are... mine" he said as his lips collided into hers and she immediately fell into the very passionate kiss..

Natalie felt all of the blood in her body rush to her head as he kissed her and then he was pulling back as he looked at her, his eyes a deep shade of blue and his breathing was heavy.."its time" he said with a heavy breath..

"time?" she said slightly panting as she looked at him, her eyes blinking rapidly as he nodded his head and then she watched as he opened his mouth wide and she went to let out a scream but nothing came out as he bit against her neck, claiming her as his once and for all as she fell limp against him..

He pulled back with a heavy breath as he lifted her up and then placed her on his bed as he looked at her, smoothing back her hair he heard a noise by the door and he quickly turned his head as he looked at Steele standing there..

Steele stared in shock at her body on the bed and then at John.."the council is here John" he said as he looked at his friend and John backed up as he wiped her blood from his mouth and then he was quickly leaving the room as she laid there in his bed..

John made his way down the stairs as Carlo, Vincent and Demetri, all of the elders standing down there as they looked up at him, Clint and Victoria, as well as Jessica all stood off to the side as they held hands and John looked at them then at the council..

"where is the girl" Carlo spoke first as he looked at John..

"she is sleeping" John began as he smiled..

"good, i dont think that we need to tell you that what took place today goes against what this pact believes in" Vincent said as he stepped forward..All the elders looked between one another and John just kept standing there..

"Lets go" Demetri said as he took center stage..

John looked at his family as they all held back tears and then he looked at Steele, they shared a nod as Steele headed back upstairs.."Lets get this over with" John said as he walked the rest of the way down the stairs towards the council..

Carlo was the first one to walk over to him as he looked John up and down.."Move it, Now" he barked at him and John did just that as they all walked out of the house and to a waiting car in the front yard as Victoria began to cry as Clint hugged her..

"Its gonna be ok, everything is going to be ok" he tried to be reassuring but it was fruitless as Victoria cried and so did Jess, they all knew what this meant cause the punishment for killing a council member was a trial and then most likely death..

Natalie awoke with a scream as she sat straight up in bed and who she saw standing there frightened her more as she looked at Steele as he came over.."where am i...what the " she began as her hand went to her neck and she looked at her hand that was now bloodied from the wound on her neck..

"Its ok Natalie, your safe, no one can hurt you" he said as he came over and she backed up on the bed more as she touched her neck again..

"where is he...where is john" she said almost frantically as her heart raced..But steele didnt say anything, he just looked at her and then cast his eyes down.."where is he, where is john" she yelled now almost hysterically as she looked at Steele..

"he's gone" was all he said as she felt her chest tighten, the pain she felt was more than she could bear as she sat there..Gone? How could he be gone? She looked at him with wide confused eyes.."Im sorry" he said as he cast his eyes down..

"No...No...NO!" she screamed out..


End file.
